


Dr. Rock Hard

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben has a reputation, Ben has problems, Ben is Not Gay, Ben is physiotherapist, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Lemon, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Rey is a dancer, Rey is shy, Reylo - Freeform, Sensuality, Sex, Slow Burn, Smutastic, Soft Ben Solo, SwoloFic, but has a hot head, but not very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: What do you do when you end up in a friendzone, one that you “skilfully” maneuvered yourself in. Being friends with the girl/boy of your dreams is not so bad right?The young dancer and hot physiotherapist find themselves in a dance of lust that neither has a courage to admit or act on it. Will they end up satisfied or hot, bothered and frustrated?---"But be warned, he's got a reputation.""What?" She was curious."They call him Dr. Rock Hard." Rose was grinning. "Cause he will leave you rock hard, hot and bothered and wanting more after one visit." She howled with laughter and Rey blushed. "Just don't fall for him, almost every girl does and I haven't seen him  get serious with anybody."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> My second work inspired by SNL skit but the plot is mine.  
> First of all I want to thank my lovely betas @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work.  
> If you want to talk come find me on Twitter (@DagaDagaGada)

Rey tried not to cry. Tried and failed miserably because the pain was unbearable. Her shoulder was on fire and not in a good way. Why, oh why had she practised this particular routine instead of enjoying the first day of her summer break. Oh, she remembered… "Cause I'm a fucking idiot," she cursed herself loudly, picking up her phone and dialing her friend Rose.

"Hey Rose, I need your help," she said. It came out a little weak.

"What did you do?" Rose knew her too well already.

"Well, I was practising and overdid it." She was really trying to stand still and not cry, because every movement shot new jolts of pain inside her shoulder.

"Remind me why are you practising instead of, I don't know, resting after your fancy school exams?"

"I know, I know, but you know that I start my gig as a soloist in September. I want to prepare and I still couldn't do this somersault right."

"So, how bad is it?"

"Hurts like hell and I can't move my shoulder." She felt tears of pain on her face now.

"I can be there in fifteen. I'll take you to the best fucking specialist there is, but only because I love you. Don't move, but you can reflect on your stupidity instead."

In an hour, they managed to make an appointment and they arrived at a small private clinic in Brooklyn. It wasn't far from the studio Rey practised at, but she couldn't do anything, not even change her clothes so she was still clad in yoga pants and a sports bra, while they waited for her appointment. They took her x-ray image and gave a quick analgesic injection. Already feeling better, she listened to Rose who has taken upon herself a mother hen role like she always did.

Rey met Rose a few months ago, when she wanted to expand her dancing abilities. Some of her teachers at Juilliard suggested that she should experiment with other dancing techniques to perfect her own skills.

That's how she marched to one of Roses’ hip hop classes and they hit it off instantly. Rey found out that she enjoyed hip hop much more than she had anticipated and was quite good at it. After three months Rose asked if she wanted to join her crew, The Rebels. Since then Rey joined them from time to time. She was quick learner and she added her unique perspective to the group. Plus they bonded quickly so even when Juilliard took all her time she always found a half an hour to meet them for coffee and chat.

The group consisted of 6 other people besides Rose: Rose’s boyfriend Finn, Poe who was the group flirt, Hux was the brassy one, Phasma was the tomboy and feminine version of Poe was Rose’s sister, Paige. They all made a colorful mosaic of friends with passion for dance but different characters and attitudes. Rey felt like a part of the group even when she couldn't participate in all the trainings or contests.

Rose was the captain and totally a mother type. She was fiercely protective of others and that was probably the reason why, at that moment, she was talking in a hushed tone to Rey about the guy that they were about to meet.

"I’ve known him for a while now. Believe me, when I say he's the best."

Rey believed her. The place looked expensive, luxurious even and she was glad money wasn't an issue for her.

"But be warned, he's got a reputation."

"What?" She was curious.

"They call him Dr. Rock Hard." Rose was grinning. "Cause he will leave you rock hard, hot and bothered and wanting more after one visit." She howled with laughter and Rey blushed. "Just don't fall for him, almost every girl does and I haven't seen him get serious with anybody."

Their talk was cut short by the receptionist informing them that Dr. Solo would see Rey now. She entered his office with Rose on her heels.

"Just gonna say hello," Rose said.

Rey didn't mind. Actually she needed a minute, or an hour, or a whole fucking day... This male specimen made her question her life choices. Why haven't she chosen to be a nurse or a receptionist or a dust on his shoe, really. Rose wasn't joking. He was gorgeous - tall, broad, black perfect curls that fell past his ears, striking eyes and sensual lips. A light gray t-shirt and jeans were beneath his open white coat, showing off his muscular build. She was gawking and she would have made an idiot of herself if she didn’t stop. Coming back into herself she heard Rose.

"... so Ben, this time I brought you my dear friend, Rey. Please be gentle with her. It's her first time. So you know..." The double meaning was not lost on her... and Rey felt a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I know Rose, every friend of yours is a friend of mine. I will make her feel good again," he winked at Rose and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah Solo, tone down your charm, loverboy." Rose’s tone was sour, but she was smiling as she left the room.

That left Rey and the smoking hot physiotherapist alone. His eyes wandered her body and she felt even more flushed.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "What a beautiful disaster you are," smiling his gigawatt smile.

"Disaster for sure," she snapped at him as her brain struggled to function properly. Apparently, an empty head and a hot guy equaled a less-funny Rey.  
"And witty too," he observed, still smiling. "The whole package. Ok, let's see what a naughty girl you were today," he said, studying her x-ray.

Rey felt like she was about to combust. The guy was impossible, making everything sound like sex and she hadn’t gotten any sex in ages. Studying dance, dancing on-and-off in Rose crew and landing a job in theatre was time consuming. She wasn't a fan of Tinder dates either. So that left her with a dry spell for far too long.

"I see... nothing was broken. Now let's check the real deal." He got closer to her. "I have to touch it and see the range of your motion." His eyes were hyper-focused on her.

"I, yes of course," she was stammering now like a schoolgirl. It was ridiculous how a pair of pretty eyes could make her feel. It wasn't that there were no handsome men in the dance industry or that she was so thirsty and touch starved that any handsome face did it for her. Actually, this was a first for her. Lost in her thoughts, she jerked in surprise when she felt his touch.

"Sorry, my hands may seem cold at first." He was touching her, probing, then lightly moving her shoulder.

"There's damage to the rotator cuff. Happens to a lot of young dancers. Nothing major, but needs rehabilitation and medication. What did you do?" he asked gently.

"Somersault went wrong," she mumbled. He was way too close for her liking.

"Do you exercise? Like outside of dancing?"

"I practice yoga," was her reply.

"Not enough, you need to build your muscles. After the rehabilitation I will show you what to do, or you can join my classes for sports professionals. But now you have to be a good girl and follow my orders. Two weeks of sessions with me plus medication."

She was trying very hard to stay unaffected and focused on what he said rather than what he was doing. But feeling his fingers on her shoulder was sending jolts of pleasure through her. It was crazy to react like that to a total stranger. _“Keep cool or you’ll make a fool of yourself”_ \- she was fighting a battle with her body. If that’s how she reacted on mere examination, how on earth would she survive a full rehabilitation session with him? Probably more touching would come, maybe even a massage. She felt so embarrassed and turned on at the same time.

To her complete and utter relief, he finished examining her and went to his computer to write down the diagnosis and treatment instructions.  
"I'm giving you some painkillers and anti-inflammatory pills plus ointment to apply 2 times a day. We'll start rehabilitation in 3 to 5 days when the drugs kick in and the swelling goes down. When I’m finished with you, you will be as good as new," he winked. "Be here on Thursday. Wear something comfortable and easy to access for the massage. I'll decide if it's ok to start rehabilitation at that time. Is 10am good for you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I have summer break now so I'm free."

"Great, now rest and follow my instructions, that means no dance until I say so."

"Thank you doc." She tried to sound casual.

"It's Ben," he said still smiling. "We'll get to know each other really well in the next few weeks, so no need for unnecessary distance. Give me your email address, and I'll send you the details of my classes.”

She would give him her email address, phone number, address, social security number, bank account, bra size, anything really if he asked. Although the last one she wasn't very proud of… She really wished for him to be less - less handsome, less sexy, less friendly, less flirty. _“It's going to be long and hot summer”_ \- she thought to herself, groaning internally and bidding him goodbye.

………………………….

Ben was having a good day. He had the luxury of being a well-known specialist with a private clinic and hand-picked clients. His schedule for this morning was blissfully empty, giving him the chance to work on his new fitness training regimen for sport professionals and artists, especially acrobats and dancers.

His train of thoughts was cut by the sharp sound of a phone.

"Rose baby, what can I do for you?" he asked warmly. Rose was one of the few people who didn't respond to his flirting. She was a no-nonsense girl and one of his friends, as well as an occasional patient.

“Can you help my friend? She injured her shoulder while practising a dance routine. Can you squeeze her in your schedule?” she asked directly, not bothering with small talk.

“Well, I was planning on catching up on my work a little, but anything for you.” It was true. He was fiercely loyal to his few friends who saw the real him, not the persona he created to defend himself from the world. At least he thought so. He had never actually asked for her opinion of him, terrified what he might find.

“So we can come? I’m on my way to her studio, and from what I heard she needs painkillers quickly.”

 _“Always a woman of action,”_ he thought to himself.

“Yes, I’ll inform the staff. Come as soon as you can.” He was wondering what kind of friend made Rose, the sensible and brisk girl, so protective and, dare he say, soft?

They arrived a half an hour later. Ben still managed to work on the training plan a little. When they entered his exam room he was focused on Rose and started small talk to catch up, as they hadn't seen each other for few weeks.  
He didn’t notice the other girl at first but when he did… his whole world may have altered its orbit. She was radiant, like sun on a summer morning. He felt like somebody had hit him in the head. He collected himself quickly, talking with Rose and then focusing on the girl when Rose left.

It wasn’t easy to maintain a professional attitude, but he managed. Well, as professional as he could given that his usual player demeanor was manifesting itself yet again. The flirty doctor was a perfect disguise for hiding all his insecurities. He knew that it was maybe a little immature to deal with them like that, but it worked. Plus it helped to get women off his back most of the time by turning everything into joke.

It's not that he didn’t want to date but deep down he was a hopeless romantic and didn’t want to go through the never-ending cycle of dating and disappointment. He tried, but it never worked out. Additionally, at this point in life he wanted to dedicate himself to his career. He was in a good place now. He was always told that love would find a way, but he never envisioned it would hit him like a ton of bricks on first sight. But yet here we are.

 _“Focus on the patient”_ \- he scolded himself. It proved to be that hard and the hardest part was touching her. She was very sensitive, which he found both normal given the injury, but also intoxicating. And to imagine how she would react if he touched her somewhere else.

 _“Don’t go there”_ \- he told himself. It was a challenge to play it cool and think rationally with her in these tight clothes, which showed off every part of her body. After she left he really didn’t remember what he said to her. He was surprised that he managed to be coherent and actually wrote something sensible in her patient record.

On a conscious level he wasn't sure what about this particular girl was so alluring. Sure, she had the lean body of a dancer that he always found attractive, and that exciting energy that affected everybody around, but in his profession he met a lot of beautiful women, and he wasn't easily swayed. It was probably her smile that lit up the room, and hazel eyes that shone like stars and held him captive, giving voice all her thoughts and how deeply she experienced everything.

On another level he knew that Rose was very protective of her friends and wasn't sure what she could’ve told Rey about him. He knew what they called him. He would have to be an idiot not to be aware of this stupid nickname. Dr Rock Hard, as if… for the first time in his life, he wished to be more experienced in dating and seducing women, not only pretending to be.

 _“It's going to be long and hot summer”_ \- he thought to himself, groaning internally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story continues... 
> 
> The pining...
> 
> The dreaming...
> 
> The first physiotherapy session...
> 
> The real action is just arround the corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, beare with me. I gotta build some tension here. It is slow burn :)
> 
> Again big thank you and lots of love to my great betas @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi.
> 
> Oh and the moodboard was made by @deadlikemoi <3

 

Rose was right about him - Dr. Rock Hard as fuck. Rey just woke up from a very vivid, wet dream about her hot physiotherapist. And it was only day one. She was hot and aroused to the point of painful tension.

 

Rey thought of herself as a healthy person with an average sex drive, but she was never that heated by the mere thought of a guy. She needed to do something about it. So she spent the next few minutes getting off, fantasizing and reliving her dream. He was only in his white coat, tall, sexy, with a body of a Greek god, very eager to tend to all her needs and desires. On his knees, he was worshipping her body with his lips and hands. She was panting and moaning, picturing that her hands are his, tugging, teasing, pleasing. She came hard - “ _Dr. Rock Hard indeed”_ \- she thought, smiling to herself blissfully. At least something good came from this injury of hers… Never before was her self love this satisfying or fulfilling. She had a few days of total freedom for herself and the beginning was oh so promising…

 

The next day she woke up from yet another wet dream. Only this time it was her worshipping him, especially one impressive part of his body. She never pictured herself as a blowjob girl. Yet this dream set her on fire. Fire that, yet again, she had to put out by herself with a spectacular orgasm at the end. Tomorrow she was going to see him again. How could she look him in the eye after imagining him in all sort of positions?

 

On a good note, her shoulder seemed to be way better. At least this looked promising. She was not deluded enough to think that she would be anything but another patient to him. From what Rose had told her and her own experience with hot men, they were only trouble. Even if he was nice, he was still way older, more experienced and more sophisticated than her. He could have anybody. So she didn't even consider him anything more than a fantasy and distraction. Not real or possible. And she would never embarrass herself by jumping him. She had her pride. She told herself that over and over, wishing to go through with it.

 

But Thursday morning found her in front of her closet. She absolutely didn’t look through her best sports clothes to impress him. No, of course not. She simply wanted to feel comfortable.

 

She picked up her favourite Varley mint legging with mesh panels and matching sports bra with an open back and only a strap of material that covered her spine - perfect for the shoulder massage. She put on an Ivy Park mesh white top that went to her mid thigh, the one that was made of the same breathable material as basketball shirts. It was just cute and covered enough to look sexy but not over the top. Paired with simple black and white slip-on trainers from United Nude, she felt ready.

 

And she didn’t spend another half an hour fixing her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and putting on makeup in a way that left her looking more natural than made up, that she had seen on YouTube, for him. No, of course not. She simply wanted to try something new, because she had summer break and all this time on her hands.

 

 _“Sure, convincing as hell”_ \- she thought sarcastically.

 

Fortunately, living in Williamsburg, she was really close to Ben’s clinic situated in Brooklyn Heights. Arriving a few minutes early, she had enough time to mentally prepare for this meeting. She was sure she could handle it just fine. Boy, was she wrong…

 

Seeing him again without the pain in her shoulder proved that her injury only dampened her senses. Today he wore a tight red t-shirt and black jeans underneath his open coat. He looked positively delicious with his hair a little disheveled. The color of his T-shirt highlighted his dark mane and whiskey-colored eyes, that lit up when she entered the room.

 

“Rey, nice to see you again.” He said, smiling widely, showing little dimples on his cheeks and perfectly white teeth. God, he was dazzling.

 

“How do you feel? Does your shoulder still hurt?” His eyes showed concern and warmth. She was sure that she would make an idiot of herself if he would look at her like that all the time.

 

“Hi Ben, it's better actually. Almost doesn’t hurt at all.” She would try to compose herself, although the success of that mission was not guaranteed.

 

She was almost sure that she imagined his searing gaze that swept over her body. Certainly she must have, but she still felt hot. She hoped it didn't show on her face, as she was prone to blushing. The last thing she needed was this awkwardness on both sides.

 

While she was busy analyzing and covering up her own reactions, he continued being his normal charming self. “You look great, come and let me examine it. We have to make sure that we can start massage today.”

 

When she came closer and sat down, he started touching her shoulder and arm, asking her specific questions about it in this serious, deep voice of his. A voice that filled her fantasies and led her to mind-blowing ecstasy not so long ago. It was velvet-like, exactly as she remembered it.

 

Finally, he decided that they could start with light massage and a few exercises. Massage was being performed first, aiming to warm up her muscles and joints.

 

He gestured her to the massage table that was at the second part of the room behind the screen.

 

“Take off your top and lie down on your stomach,” he instructed. Was it just her, or did his voice seem lower and thicker? She did as told, feeling extremely nervous but excited at the same time.   

 

What came next was the most sensual experience of her life. He was massaging her shoulder, arm and neck. He said that he needed to check if her spine was all right, if she hadn't damaged any vertebrae.   

 

She didn’t actually answer any of his questions or remarks with anything other than grunts of confirmation or denial. She wasn’t able to form any intelligent response because she was hyper aware of every nerve ending in her back. His touch, the perfect amount of pressure and caress, sent jolts of electric pleasure right through her and unfortunately straight to her core. Her face was all red and she was glad that he didn’t see that. It lasted an eternity for her when in fact it was close to half an hour.

 

“Ok, enough for  the first time.” He said. “I don't want to overdo it. But you were a perfect patient and everything looks promising. Now get dressed and I will show you the exercises that you can do at home.” How he managed to sound both friendly and sexy at the same time was beyond her. He smiled at her when she got up.

 

She didn't know what was worse, him touching her during the massage, or him touching her while showing her exercises and looking her straight in the eyes. Both absolutely arousing and nerve wrecking experiences. How can one hide their feelings if one does not possess any acting skills? That was the top question in her head. She knew that she was hopeless in that department, that her eyes betrayed all her thoughts. That's why she avoided looking into his eyes at all costs.

 

At the same time, she tried to remember all his instructions but he assured her, “I’ll send you the exercises via e-mail, so you won’t forget anything.” His smile was contagious, and despite her inner turmoil, she smiled back.

 

“Thank you Ben,” was all that she managed.

 

She was so engrossed by her own feeling that she missed everything else, but that was normal with her. Leading a rich internal life was a blessing but sometimes a curse, which her friends had no qualms about reminding her of sometimes.

 

The visit ended quickly, and she was left exactly like Rose predicted: hot and bothered and wanting more.

 

\----

Ben was anxiously awaiting the Thursday appointment with Rey, dreading it at the same time. The three days dragged like three weeks. He was edgy and moody, which was new to him. He also found himself fantasizing about the beautiful dancer on more occasions than he cared to admit. In an act of desperation, he acted on those feelings more than once, pleasuring himself and finding sweet release more than several times a day. He hoped that it would pass, because as fun as it had been, feeling like a horny teenager interfered a little with his work and the rest of his life, occupying his thoughts too much for his liking.

 

On Thursday morning, he found himself pumping his shaft under the shower head, thinking about her once again, but he had to release this tension before meeting her later in the day. Next, he spent an unusual amount of time grooming his hair. He didn’t even try to find any excuse other than looking good for her.

 

Her appointment was first that day, but he went to the clinic an hour earlier like always, wanting to wrap up some paperwork and finish arrangements for his fitness training regimen.

 

Easier said than done. He found himself unable to do anything even close to work. His thoughts were consumed by the nearing appointment with the attractive dancer. He needed to get himself under control, as he hated the thought of being unprofessional. So in desperation, he even resorted to fucking meditating. Yeah, go figure. It didn't work before so no surprise that this time it managed to make him even more frustrated. He would have to once again hope that his normal overwhelming persona would cover his internal nervousness.

 

Finally she arrived. He once again felt her presence like a blow in the gut. All the air got sucked out of his lungs. She looked delicious wearing very sexy workout clothes.

 

Yes, he was aware that he asked her to wear clothes that would be good for physical therapy and massage, but it didn't occur to him that she would wear a fucking mesh top and yoga pants that looked painted on her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. He was surprised that she hadn't attracted a legion of men tagging after her when she looked liked that. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he was fairly sure she noticed that.

 

Time to put on the best acting performance of his life since he played in Romeo and Juliet in high school. He could do it: play the perfectly friendly doctor. Even if it killed him, or got him the biggest boner in history.

 

So far so good, he managed friendly conversation that sounded actually convincing. Also, he really wanted to help her. His infatuation couldn't influence his true calling as a physiotherapist. But touching her proved to be the most challenging part. She smelled fresh and sweet, some fruity aroma that was just her. He loved it. He could spend a whole day just bathing in that smell, inhaling it, breathing it. He was sure that if he bottled it and sold it as a perfume he would make a fortune.

 

He made the examination portion as short as possible. Looking her straight in the eyes was _hard._ So when it proved that she was ready for the physiotherapy he ushered her to the massage table behind the screen.

 

 _“Great fucking idea Solo”_ he thought sarcastically. Now she was taking off the top, which left even more of her skin on display. The sports bra had mesh panels in interesting places and was really skimpy. He felt hot all of sudden. It was really good that she would be laying face down, because he would have created a scandal as the Brooklyn doctor who got hard just looking at his patient. He could see the headlines already.

 

He also really, really hoped that she didn't notice how his hands were shaking, well at least until he put them on her... Did he imagine it these last few days? Definitely. Did he figure it would feel like that? Not in his wildest dreams. Her skin was soft and silken, with defined muscles underneath. It was heaven to be able to touch her. He was drunk on this feeling.

 

It was good that massage was like breathing to him, like a muscle memory, because instinctively he found all the right places that needed his help, warmed her muscles, and relaxed her joints. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was affected too, but it was ridiculous right? He could be delusional at this point.

 

He was trying to cover his awkwardness with talking, so he asked her all the medical and therapy-related questions he could come up with. It was silly but it helped a little to keep himself grounded in reality.

 

He didn't want to overdo it, so he had to end the massage after half an hour. It was physically painful to tear himself away from her. The hardest experience in his whole career, but it needed to be done.

 

The next moment he found himself face to face with her again. She was a little flushed. A thing like that could happen and it was perfectly normal. He didn't dare read into it. She looked so pretty with rose painted cheeks. He could imagine a dozen situations where his touch extracted a reaction like that, none of them of a decent nature.

 

It was really new to him to feel so much in so little time, to have all these emotions running through him and to have his body reacting like a sixteen year old. It would even be funny if it wasn't so fucking awkward, if it happened with the right person. With a person who felt the same. Here and now it was just humiliating. He needed another cold shower yet again. It was fortunate that he had decided to fasten his coat before the massage. It covered the irrefutable proof of his attraction.

 

He endured the exercises with her, focusing on instructing her in exactly what she had to do at home, and minimizing it to those absolutely necessary ones. He hoped that with time he would build some kind of immunity to her. He was aware that he had offered her this chance to participate in the training regimen, and he couldn't back down now. It was not a good situation at all.  He was sure that any kind of interactions with her would be torture to him, but at the same time he couldn't imagine not being able to see her at all. The worst kind of “love at first sight” situation.

 

When she left, he checked when his next appointment was. Fortunately he had an hour to himself. Good. He needed that cold shower like nothing else in the world. She left him rock hard and wanting more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The physiotherapy came to the end. Rey starts training sessions with Ben's group.
> 
> I will not kid you - it's not easy for either of them.
> 
> Will Ben finnally man up and do something? 
> 
> Can they torture themselves more?
> 
> Lets find out …
> 
> \---  
> Damn him and his sexiness, she thought. He was also sweaty, but on him it was just HOT.  
> She had this crazy idea to propose. She could lick all that sweat off of him if only he would let her.  
> All this muscle on display... Delicious, her favourite word as of late. 
> 
> She was still awkwardly holding the towel on her neck and hoping that she didn’t look like a cooked lobster. “Yes Ben?” 
> 
> “I was wondering, if you would like to..., I mean if you don't I totally understand, but maybe you do… go for a coffee with me? Or tea or juice. I don’t know what you prefer?” He was looking at her expectantly and her brain short circuited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for sticking wth me.  
> I would be honored to hear from you because comments are writer's fuel.  
> They make me better, faster, stronger... 
> 
> I can't thank enough my best betas ever @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work.  
> If you want to talk come find me on Twitter (@DagaDagaGada)

 

The two weeks of physiotherapy went quicker than she would have liked. Rey focused on her recovery because she knew that she would have to dedicate the rest of her summer break to training. She didn't feel as confident about the theater job as she let on. She was a perfectionist and demanded more from herself than a normal person would, but she knew that all the success would be earned through hard work.

 

Nobody gave her anything in life. Nobody cared enough. Sure, she had an inheritance from her late parents, but that's it. She’s been alone; she was a survivor, but she didn't want to just exist. She wanted a full life experience. One that came from sweat and tears, hard work but also happiness. Juilliard partially gave her that. The other part she had found in Rose’s crew. The tight circle of friends that came from different backgrounds, but found common ground their love of music and dancing

 

So these past two weeks she also spent with her friends. Not training obviously, but hanging out with them and finding joy in simple human contact. Finally she had time to sleep, eat well and have some fun. Therapy went well, she was feeling better, and everything looked promising. Well, all besides her little crush.

 

She still was frustrated, but was getting used to self-service already. Dancers at Juilliard often didn't have time to date. So they hooked up casually or relied on themselves. They often treated their bodies as a means to an end, as a machine that needed to be cared for but used anyway. She was not that cynical. In terms of sex, she cherished real relationships. In the absence of said relationships, self-service was the only option for her. So nothing new developed in that department. Only now her fantasies were occupied by a certain tall, dark, and sexy physiotherapist. She was hoping for her crush to die out eventually. Surely soon.

 

She didn't dare to mention her little condition to Rose. She didn't want her to gloat and humiliate her in front of the crew, which she would do, knowing her character. She surely liked to comment on the love life of every crew member, whether they liked it or not. Rey knew she didn't mean it in a malicious way, but still, she was a rather private person, not easily open about sharing her feelings.

 

After two weeks, Rey got Ben’s approval to start dancing again, as long as she didn't overexert herself. Also, his training regimen started, and she was lucky to jump in at the last second.

 

To her great surprise, Ben as a trainer was totally different than as a physiotherapist. It was fascinating to watch him get rid of his easy-going, charming personality in favor of a soldier-like persona. In the gym he was serious, deadly serious, intense and sometimes harsh. She found herself working harder than ever before, and that's something for the Juilliard graduate. Sure he watched for her shoulder but other than that, no mercy. She was captivated.

 

The training consisted of a mix of yoga, barre au sol, boxing and muscle building. Odd combination, especially being constructed by a guy, but she found it very efficient and challenging. And of course the view of him clad in a tight tank top and workout joggers was a treat in itself. He was more serious than she had ever seen him, a little dark even. He was hot in all his incarnations.

 

He wasn't chatty like during their private sessions. She had gotten used to it and missed that side of him dearly. They got to know each other a little during these two weeks, and what she found out about him was interesting and made her even more attracted to him. He was serious about his job and passionate about training. He had a close circle of friends, just like her, that consisted partially of Rose’s crew. He was funny, caring, and single. Perfect boyfriend material. But he was always friendly and professional too. She didn’t notice any signs of reciprocated interest from him. So she decided that if friends was all she could have with him, friends they would be.

 

The training took place 4 days a week. It was Wednesday, the second one, and she was sweating like a pig, at least that's how she felt. Droplets of sweat ran down her skin, on her temples and between her breasts. She didn’t like that, at all. She was sure that she looked horrible and was all red. Focusing on maintaining her pose and striking a punching bag proved to be hard. She was out of her element here.

 

The group consisted of 10 participants, so Ben was able to control what everybody did and correct them or give advice. She was aware of his location at all times. It was involuntary but undeniable, like a connection on some subconscious level.

 

When the 90-minute training session came to an end, all she was dreaming of was a shower (cold one) and frozen coffee. But before she could exit the room she heard him. “Rey, can you stay a minute?”

 

She took her towel and tried to remove the sweat from her face and cleavage. He came near to her and smiled. It was the first smile she had seen today.

 

 _Damn him and his sexiness,_ she thought. He was also sweaty, but on him it was just HOT. She had this crazy idea to propose. She could lick all that sweat off of him if only he would let her. All this muscle on display... Delicious, her favourite word as of late.         

 

She was still awkwardly holding the towel on her neck and hoping that she didn’t look like a cooked lobster. “Yes Ben?”

 

“I was wondering, if you would like to..., I mean if you don't I totally understand, but maybe you do… go for a coffee with me? Or tea or juice. I don’t know what you prefer?” He was looking at her expectantly and her brain short circuited.

 

 _Did he? No, no she must have misheard him… Obviously. It wasn’t possible that he just asked her out._  The train of her thoughts just wouldn’t stop. She needed to answer, but all words left her without saying goodbye or even see ya sucker.         

 

He looked a little distressed, and when she didn't answer he sort of nodded to himself and added, “I mean not as a date obviously, but to do an interview for my training regimen research. You’re my first contemporary dancer, and it can be different for each dancer or acrobat. I need that to personalise the program to your needs, and after two meetings it's a good idea to have first impressions.”

 

She felt a painful pang of disappointment. Of course it wasn’t possible for him to ask her out. Her stupid brain had once again tricked her. She collected herself and answered, “Yes of course Ben. I’ll be happy to help, and if that comes with frozen coffee, all the better. I was actually thinking of grabbing one after I wash off the sweat.” She laughed awkwardly, feeling a traitorous blush on her cheeks.

 

He smiled at her a little tensely and replied, “So meet me in front of the entrance in fifteen?”

 

She nodded and practically ran to the dressing rooms. She showered quickly, then put on her white classic Levi’s shorts that reached the middle of her thighs, and a black and white Adidas oversize crop top. This she paired with silver sandals and a classic Adidas backpack. She fixed a messy bun on top of her head, and tried to tone down her red cheeks with a bit of loose powder. She added some lip gloss and she was ready. _“That's the best I can do,”_ she thought to herself, hurrying out of the gym.

 

The air outside was hot and humid. She dreamt of going back to the air-conditioned interior the minute she stepped out of it. Ben was leaning against the wall near the entrance, wearing a tight, black t-shirt with the odd phrase "It's not a phase Dad" printed on it, and caramel, rolled up chino trousers paired with black and white sneakers. He looked fantastic in black Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses, with hair still damp from the shower. She suddenly felt more thirsty than she had during the training.

 

He saw her and came near. She wasn’t sure where he looked, since he wore sunglasses that were blacker than the devil's soul, and could literally stare at her boobs all the time and she wouldn’t even notice. She suddenly felt self-conscious, or maybe the heat had gone to her head, because he obviously wouldn’t be interested in those bee stings of hers.

 

He smiled at her. “So I was thinking we can walk, as the cafe is just 10 minutes from here. Its my favourite place, and its quiet.”

 

She exhaled and smiled back. “Sure, I can walk.” _God kill me. I’m so intelligent sometimes._ was all she could think of. They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say, and both in their own heads. At least that's what she thought, and she found out that it wasn’t such a bad situation. The area was green, so the trees that grew along the pavement provided much needed shade. Their walk was rather nice, but ended quickly as they reached the quiet little French bistro called “Kanta.” It was all white with floral accents, a very feminine place that smelled of roasted coffee beans and pastries, absolutely delicious. Rey suddenly felt hungry, and not only for the man beside her.

 

He led her to the table in the corner, where they had some privacy. He seemed at home here, greeting the owner, an older lady with a French accent, like a good friend. They ordered coffee and something to eat, and he began the interview. He wrote her answers on his iPad, and looked deadly serious again.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “God, Ben, you get so serious with that. Like a totally different person. I can’t recognize you anymore.” She was enjoying the food and coffee, but she was enjoying him even more. She really wished it was a date.

 

He loosened up after her comment and smiled sheepishly, raking his hand through his perfect hair. “I’m sorry. I get so intense, sometimes I forget myself. Please tell me when I’m too much. That's why I’m like this at the training. I really want it to work, so I can patent it and include it in physiotherapy. It takes a lot of work and research. I want to publish a paper on that. So I’m sorry if I bore you...” He was adorable when he explained that.

 

“Cool it Ben. I don’t mind. It’s just another of your layers, that I haven’t seen as your patient. Now as your apprentice I get to experience it, and it's really like 50 shades of Ben.” She was grinning at him.   

 

He smiled roguishly at her comment and shot back, “Oh honey you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

 

 _Oh my God,_ she thought with excitement. _Dr Rock Hard is back._ And he was. Their talk was harmless banter because she had learned to give back what she got. He wasn't serious half of the time, and she felt more used to it after weeks of physiotherapy with him. It didn’t mean that she wasn’t  affected. She felt her heartbeat quicken as always when he was near her. To have those beautiful eyes on her was a dream come true, even if it was only in a friendly way.

 

They sat at the cafe for almost 2 hours, until he got a phone call reminding him that in 15 minutes he had a patient at the clinic. He got up quickly, apologising for the rush and paying for their meals even though she didn’t want to let him. He said that he was occupying her time and it was at least he could do. And he got serious again, so she stopped objecting. They parted in front of the cafe. She was going to meet Rose and the Resistance, and he ran to his patient, but not before getting her to agree to meet again after the next few training sessions.

 

She had to stop at the park before joining the crew, because she felt like she was on cloud 9. Objectively she knew that it was only a friendly meal with her trainer to get feedback, even though said feedback took only like 20 minutes out of 2 hours of talking, but he didn't indicate any other interests. Of course they bonded over their love of particular music, movies or art, but it was friendship plainly. Which was sad, but at least she got that.

 

She had the opportunity to meet him during the whole summer, and she would use it like a junkie who can’t live without another fix of heroin. Said heroin being a tall, dark and extremely sweet and interesting guy. Once again the accuracy of his nickname hit her hard in the gut. _Dr Rock Hard strikes again._ She would dance away her lady boner with Rose’s crew today or she would die trying.

 

\----

Ben barely made it through the two weeks of physiotherapy with Rey with his sanity intact. His private parts though worked overtime. Sexual frustration was becoming his least favourite word as of late. He thought that he was stronger. Reality had proved him wrong, but it wasn’t the worst. Now, he had a month of the trial training regimen with her 4 times a week. Pure torture.

 

 _I am a fucking masochist,_ he sighed. He needed a game plan, a fucking war strategy,  armour and a weapon. This was a serious campaign, and he needed to be victorious.

 _I won't be defeated by a pair of pretty eyes,_ he decided.

 

Then he remembered his short-lived gymnastics career. It had been one continuous lesson in survival, up until a shoulder injury had ended it permanently. This was an inspiration for his medical career and training activities. He wanted to help people in similar situations and to prevent them from the same injuries as much as he could. But now he thought of the iron discipline that Snoke, his former coach, imposed on them all. It was almost like a military unit. All needed to be in order and not a hair out of line. He could use that. Obviously it wouldn’t have worked in his clinic, but in the gym it totally could. He needed to distance himself from her. Yes, that was a great idea.

 

The first training, he pulled it off beautifully. He was strict, concrete, commanding. He was also surprised how well that worked. The group took all exercises without a single protest, although he saw that they struggled. Rey too. He saw that she was all sweaty and flushed as she tried to maintain all the poses. God she was sexy. His imagination showed him all the scenarios with her sweaty and red and moaning _his_ name. So he busied himself with instructing other participants, coming to her only when necessary. He felt her eyes on himself, but knew that it was probably curiosity about his new demeanor.

 

The second session however, he lost it. He saw her all “combat mode” punching a bag, and he simply lost it. She had droplets of sweat running down her cleavage in very a interesting pattern, and his brain refused to cooperate. He was standing like an idiot, gaping at her while pretending to advise somebody else. He wanted to be that drop sliding into her sports bra, or better yet, he wanted to lick it, lick her whole. She looked delectable and he found himself hungry. All his resolve be damned. He wasn’t going to wait until some idiot would ask her out and sweep her from under his nose. He was going to ask her for coffee after the training. How hard could it be? Either she would agree or refuse, but he had to try.

 

Well… it didn’t go the way he thought. He was stuttering at first, and panicked when she hesitated. She seemed astonished by the mere thought of a date with him. Like the possibility of seeing each other hadn’t even crossed her mind. She was probably thinking of how to dismiss him politely, so he changed the image of it by assuring her that it would only be a friendly arrangement. He probably imagined the look of disappointment on her face. Wishful thinking can do that. But in the end she agreed, and they parted to shower and change.

 

He was waiting patiently for her in front of the club, seemingly calm on the outside, but inside he was beating himself up with a long stick. He was a fucking coward, that’s what he was. He couldn’t risk everything for the girl, could he? Everything was an exaggeration, more like his heart and pride. So what if she refused him. At least he would know her feelings. Now he positioned himself in a fucking friendzone. He was 32 for crying out loud. Too old for games like that, and as it seems too stupid to avoid it anyway.  

 

His train of self-flagellation was stopped by the sight of her at the entrance. It was good that he was wearing dark sunglasses, because he could stare at her all he wanted. And what a sight she was. It was a crime to look like that, all fresh and radiant. Her clothes weren’t that revealing, and yet he found her cute and sexy, but she probably would look good in a paper bag.

 

He took her to his favourite French bistro, where he knew everybody and felt comfortable. She seemed enchanted, which made him happy. He tried to at least maintain his stupid reason for asking her here and managed to interview her, but it didn’t end there. She laughed at his changed personality and he explained the reason behind it. Well not all of it, only the part about this inner pressure to succeed with this regimen making him intense. He wouldn’t admit her role.

 

Still he found that something good came out of his idea. He sometimes got anxious in front of the crowd and this “mask” helped with that.  

 

But as they talked, he found himself back to his normal act, feeling more at ease with her alone. She was so easy to talk to that he lost track of time. He had to actually run the whole way to his clinic to be on time for his next patient, but it was totally worth it. Those two hours with her were heaven. Of course it would be more perfect if it was a real date and he could kiss her senseless at the end, but it was not his fate obviously. He would take whatever he could get from her. If she offered friendship, that's what he would get, and die happy. Happy and sexually frustrated. Because sitting with her for two hours had not helped to put out the fire that she caused. _Yes, I’m a fucking masochist,_ he thought with finality, reaching his clinic.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets asked out and refuses.  
> Ben wants to make her feel better but succeeds only in confusing her more.  
> Its Friday night people, anything can happen.  
> \---  
> Solo, I asked you specifically not to mess with my girl Rey.”
> 
> “I'm not messing with her, Rose.” Ben's voice sounded annoyed.
> 
> “So what do you call that show on the dance floor? If I didn't ask Mitaka to change the music you would’ve done something very stupid.”
> 
> “I told you already, nothing is going on between me and Rey. She is just my friend, nothing more, nothing less.”
> 
> Rey couldn't listen to that. She felt a pang of pain in her chest so big that she almost choked. She bolted out of the corridor, passing both their horrified faces in the process. She didn't care that they knew, she wouldn't stay there a minute longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for sticking with me.  
> I would be honored to hear from you because comments are writer's fuel.  
> They make me better, faster, stronger...
> 
> I can't thank enough my best betas ever @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work.  
> If you want to talk come find me on Twitter (@DagaDagaGada)

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/4c7071f4cdb178e2)

 

The  coffee interviews turned into the regular coffee and lunch dates as she took a liking to the French bistro and headed there after their next training. She met Ben there, and the next day he just proposed that they could go together. She was more than happy to agree. That's how they ended up chatting 4 times a week for the whole month. Ben was charming, funny and she could listen to his voice for ages. He could read her the phone book for all she cared.

 

But this friendship was killing her. She was too shy and afraid to make the first move, hoping that he as the older one would ask her out because obviously, he liked spending time with her, but nothing happened. 

 

Instead, a fellow training colleague asked her out. Greg, who was a classical ballet dancer, caught her one day after their session and asked if she wanted to go to dinner with him. Sure he was handsome, tall, blond with blue eyes. She heard his accent and guessed that he was from Eastern Europe, Russia maybe because she heard him telling someone that his real name was Gregorij. But he wasn’t her type and it wouldn’t be fair to lead him on. She tried to politely decline, but he didn't take that well. 

 

“Why? Are you dating somebody? Are you and Ben seeing each other?” 

 

She was surprised. “No, I'm not seeing Ben or anybody else.” 

 

“Really? I'm not blind. I see how you look at him and how...” 

 

She cut him off quickly. “It’s none of your business, Greg, how I look at anybody. Ben and I  and just friends,” she said. 

 

He smiled a cold smile. “Suit yourself. I wanted to help out a fellow dancer seeing as you pine after the guy who doesn’t notice you, but I see it’s a waste of my time.”

 

Rey felt her anger rise. “Again it’s not your job. I don’t need your help and I definitely don't need a pity date. Have a nice life.” She fumed and stormed out of the room, passing by a surprised Ben. 

 

God, she was angry and she needed an outlet. Today was Friday so a night of partying with the crew would probably be the best solution. 

 

When she left the gym and met with Ben to go for lunch, as usual, he looked worried. 

 

“Rey, is everything all right?” he asked with care in his beautiful eyes, as they walked. 

 

She sighed. “Yes, only this talk with Greg stressed me out a little.” 

 

“Was he impolite when he asked you out? I'm sorry, I've overheard the end of your conversation by accident.” He was so sweet when he was trying to explain himself. 

 

“Well yes, but I didn't accept and he got mad. He's not my type and I have a lot on my plate now. Not a good time to start anything.” She tried not to blurt out that with him she would say yes to everything because of course, it would be totally awkward. She could already picture that polite smile of his when he told her how he appreciated her feelings but couldn't reciprocate. 

 

“I'm sorry Rey. He is kind of a pompous ass. What can I do to make you feel better?” He looked like a big puppy ready to please her. God, she wanted to kiss him so badly now. 

 

And because sometimes she spoke first and thought later, she blurted, “you can join me and the crew this evening at the club. We’re going to Starkiller.” She looked at him expectantly and smiled. 

 

“Well, I haven’t seen Rose and the rest for ages.  This training regimen and preparation and research for the paper have taken all my free time. I could use a drink, and if that will help to cheer you up I think I can do at least that.”

 

She smiled even wider at that. “Great, they will be so happy to see you. Rose told me that you went for a drink a few times with them before.” She was on cloud nine. She would spend more time with him, and it was all that mattered for her.  

 

After their usual lunch at the bistro, they parted ways. Ben went to the clinic, and Rey decided that she needed to go shopping for something cute for the evening. She had spent the afternoon in a blissful state. She had never tried so hard to impress a guy. Maybe if he saw her in a different light, in her “natural” environment, he would stop being so damn platonic. She was very aware of how desperate and hopeful she appeared, but she couldn't help herself. 

 

She wore her hair down, cute makeup, new short sequin crop top and tight pants. She had never dressed up so much for anybody before. 

 

When she arrived, the club was already full of people, but the crew had their usual table reserved and almost everyone was present. 

 

Rose looked at her and whistled. “Damn girl, did you have some hot date before this? You look fine.” 

 

Rey blushed. “No, I just felt like doing something different today.” 

 

“You? The queen of comfortable chic, the yoga pants lover, the sweats evangelist?” Rose was teasing her as always.

 

“I'm not that bad.” Rey tried to defend herself, still knowing that her love for athleisure style was undeniable. 

 

“Nobody said that, peanut. Rose is just being her usual charming self,” came Finn’s voice from behind, and she felt his kiss on her cheek. “You look great as always,” he assured her and went to stand beside his girlfriend, who swatted his arm playfully. “Watch it, boyfriend, if you want to sleep in my bed tonight.”

 

Rey loved watching their witty banter. They were so funny together, making her jealous over the kind of relationship they shared. 

 

She greeted the rest of the crew, gaining compliments even from posh Hux, who was known for his sophisticated fashion style. 

 

They got drinks and she tried to relax. She was a little anxious, not knowing if Ben would really show up, but her worry ended soon as she saw him nearing their table, and her mouth went dry. She heard Rose muttering “Now I understand” in the background, but at that moment her mind focused only on him, drinking in his exquisite form. He was wearing tight black jeans, a snuggly white t-shirt, and a black leather moto jacket. He looked like a bad boy with artistically mussed hair and the shadow of a beard on his jaw. God, she wished she could just kiss him senseless. 

 

His eyes found hers and a crooked smile appeared on his full lips. She really knew that she should be less obvious, but she beamed at him, not caring that Rose was probably watching her closely. 

 

Finn went to greet him, smiling broadly. “Hi Doc, we haven't seen you in so long. We thought that you finally found yourself a girl and forgot about us, man.” 

 

They shook hands and Ben winked in his flirty fashion. “No, not at all. I'm married to my work as y'all know.” Finn chuckled. 

 

Rey couldn't wait anymore, so she got up from her seat and came to stand next to Ben. She tried to speak quietly, not to be heard by the group. “Hi, you made it.” 

 

He took her in and she thought that his eyes sparkled when he answered her. “Rey, of course, I made it. I promised to cheer you up. And may I say that you look amazing?”

 

Was it her, or was he flirting, and more openly at that? Well, two could play that game. 

 

“You look dashing yourself, Doctor Solo.” She cast him a look from behind her lashes. 

 

“I try.” He sighed dramatically, and she couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She laughed loudly.  _ Well so much for being a delicate lady _ , she thought. 

 

“So what is your poison today, Miss Niima? I'm going to get us something to drink.” He was as charming as a Disney prince. 

 

“I’m drinking mojitos but thank you for the offer,” she explained. 

 

The minute he disappeared to the bar, Rose came, probably to try to make her talk, but Rey didn't want to discuss the situation with her friend, so she ran away to the dance floor. 

 

Rey was normally rather shy, only opening herself up while dancing. This was no different. She felt the beat in her bones, the melody running through her veins. Music was her heroin, the only drug she would never give up. She felt alive when dancing, and she looked so. When she appeared on the dance floor, the DJ spotted her and waved. He was the one preparing the mashups for the crew, knowing her taste in the music. 

 

She totally forgot herself, dancing like there's no tomorrow until some guy entered her space and tried to get her to dance with him. She looked at him confused. In what galaxy was she emitting “I'm interested in dancing with you” vibes? She tried to put some distance between them but to no avail. She backed away from him and bumped into somebody's chest. She  immediately knew whose broad chest she felt like an iron wall behind her. 

 

“ Why don't you get away from my girl ?” Ben's voice, almost a growl, cut through the music. 

 

The guy looked terrified and bolted so quickly that she couldn't even tell where he went. 

 

Rey spun around and Ben looked at her, his eyes changing from furious to warm and caring in an instant. 

 

“You all right?” He asked putting his big hands on her shoulders and pulling her closer. 

 

“Yes, Ben. I could’ve taken care of that myself, but thank you anyway.” She felt hot, and electricity jolted from the places where he touched her. “Wanna dance?” She didn't want him to go. 

 

“Well, I'm not as good as you are…” He trailed off, but she took his hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. 

 

The music changed into something slightly slower and more sensual. She was smiling, knowing that Mitaka, the DJ, probably saw them and did that on purpose. She needed to thank him later. 

 

It wasn't easy to dance with him, but at the same time, it was the most natural thing in their lives. The hard part was restraining herself from wrapping herself around him and devouring him with her mouth in front of their friends. It wasn't even the first time they touched, but something changed in the  _ way _ he touched her, in the way his breath was shallow and his pulse erratic under her fingers. 

 

Could she think that he was as much affected by their dance as she was? Was it possible that he didn't see that as only dancing with a friend either? Because for her it was the most erotic experience she had ever had because nobody had ever made her feel that way. the shadow of a beard. Would she dare? 

 

But the music ended and another song, a very dynamic one, started and spoiled the mood. Ben untangled himself from her and pulled her to their table. She was out of breath and busied herself with the drink, not being able to look directly at him. She needed to calm down because what happened on the floor was fucking magic. So she excused herself to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She was coming back when she heard Rose’s voice, which stopped her dead in her tracks. 

 

“Solo, I asked you specifically not to mess with my girl Rey.” 

 

“I'm not messing with her, Rose.” Ben's voice sounded annoyed. 

 

“So what do you call that show on the dance floor? If I didn't ask Mitaka to change the music you would’ve done something very stupid.” 

 

“I told you already, nothing is going on between me and Rey. She is just my friend, nothing more, nothing less.” 

 

Rey couldn't listen to that. She felt a pang of pain in her chest so big that she almost choked. She bolted out of the corridor, passing both their horrified faces in the process. She didn't care that they knew, she wouldn't stay there a minute longer. 

 

She couldn't believe what he said. Not after that dance. Was she imagining all this sexual tension? Was she alone in this? She felt their connection for weeks like some kind of shared bond. Sometimes they understood each other without speaking. It became more evident after they started going for regular lunches. Was this all in her head? Was she so far gone as to read this whole situation wrong? Her head was spinning from all the questions. She was already outside the club when she heard him calling her name. 

 

“Rey, where are you going?” He asked, panting a little from running after her. 

 

“I'm going home,” she answered bitterly, not meeting his eyes. 

 

“Why, what happened?” How could she be mad at him when he sounded so worried? 

 

She decided to hide the truth. “I don't feel good, Ben. Stay, have some fun with the crew, find a girl to fuck, whatever.”  _ That went well. _ She thought sarcastically.  _ You just can’t keep it cool, can you?  _ she asked herself. 

 

“I came here for you, you said you needed me so here I am.” His honest answer knocked her out. 

 

“Well, it's not friendship that I need right now.”  _ Way to go girl, maybe you should just fucking tell him you fantasized about him the last few weeks?   _

 

“Not a friend? I thought you said you don't want to date anybody.”  _ He had a fucking point there. She made her bed and now she must lie in it… alone. Figuratively and literally. _

 

Again her tongue got better of her brain. “I did, but I can't pretend that I don't feel anything when I'm close to you, even if you only see me as a friend. You must be blind not to notice how you affect me.”  _ Too late to back up now. _

 

“You heard what I said to Rose? And you believed it?” He was taken aback, and something close to understanding dawned on his face. 

 

“Well, what am I supposed to think? You never said or did anything to prove me otherwise.” 

 

“I couldn’t, being your doctor, and afterward things didn’t go exactly as I planned.” He was so lost in explanations. 

 

But she was hurt and a little drunk and lost her patience. “Well, you told Rose what you think. If you thought differently or had the guts, you would tell her your real feelings whatever they are. I’m fucking tired of pretending and I’m fairly sure that I’m not that hard to read, so don’t try to sugarcoat this. It is what it is, a fucking friendship. It's what you wanted, Ben.” She sounded embittered, but she was past caring now. She needed to distance herself from him so she started to walk away, when he caught her hand, pulling her to him with force. 

 

“Stop making decisions for me, Rey,” he said through his clenched teeth. “You have no idea how much I want you.” And just like that, he claimed her lips, kissing her with such a passion that if she hadn’t been embraced by him, her knees would’ve given out. She quickly regained her balance, grabbing him by his jacket and giving back as much passion as she got. Their tongues danced with each other, making her dizzy and hot all over. He was kissing and licking and biting, driving her crazy as she tried to keep up with him. but felt overwhelmed by the reality of her dreams coming true. They heard whistles and catcalls around them, but the sounds melted into background noise, leaving them too lost in their passion to care. Finally, they broke the kiss to take a breath and he touched his forehead to hers, still holding her close by her waist.

 

“Let’s get out of here, Rey,” he all but whispered fervently to her, his eyes full of lust and passion. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I was always curious about what your apartment looks like,” she responded boldly, looking at him with matching passion. 

 

\-----

 

Ben never would have imagined that being someone's friend could be so hard, both physically and emotionally. After a few weeks, he was both enchanted and utterly wrecked. Enchanted because Rey was as sweet and innocent as one could be. Her bright personality and sharp wit weren’t overshadowed by her tough childhood. She opened up to him about it, telling him how she survived the foster care system and managed to graduate from one of the best art schools in the country. He concluded that because she had such a difficult upbringing, she cherished life and wanted to experience everything with passion. She was enthusiastic about everyday life adventures, often showing him how to appreciate what he had taken for granted. It was refreshing for him. 

 

But at the same time, he was living a teenage boy’s nightmare. Just like all those years ago, he was pining after a girl who seemed out of his reach. He was having very vivid dreams and fantasies, fueled by their sessions at the gym. He couldn't take his eyes off of her when she was doing yoga, looking like a sexy angel, and when she was practicing boxing, looking like a hot warrior. He only hoped she didn't notice. 

 

So when one Friday he overheard her being asked out by this Russian ballet dancer, who was also a jerk about her refusal, Ben got furious. Of course, he couldn't act on that. He had no right to do so, but that didn't stop him from glaring at the guy. 

 

During their usual walk to the bistro, he carefully approached the subject. He wanted to know her motivation behind turning the guy down. Her answer left him both relieved (the guy was not her type) and resigned (because she didn't want to date anybody now). But she asked him to join her and Rose's crew in the evening, and he decided that it was a good opportunity to torture himself more and spend time with her. Also, he really needed that drink.

 

He spent all afternoon torn between excitement and dread. Finally, he scolded himself for being a baby and reading too much into a friendly invitation. She told him blatantly that she, like him, was focused on her career and wasn't looking for a relationship. 

 

Getting ready took time because he wanted to look his best. Objectively he knew women found him attractive, but that didn't stop him from doubting himself. In his opinion, Rey could have anyone and probably was better off with someone her age, but a guy could dream, right? 

 

When he entered the club and saw her, he felt like somebody had knocked him out. She looked fantastic in a small shiny top that showed off her sculpted stomach and trousers that were so tight that his own tightened in response. She wore her hair down, and he had to stop himself from dragging his fingers through it. It was hard for him to notice others because Rey drew his eyes to herself. He knew that Rose would give him a hard time, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment.

 

He felt drunk already, even though he only had one drink at his house for courage. The stated courage and some desperation made him flirt with her, and to his surprise, she didn’t dismiss that or turn it into a joke, but flirted back. The next thing he knew, he was standing near the dance floor, mesmerized and admiring her in her element. And boy, could she dance. 

 

She drowned in the music and seemed to forget everyone around her. She was dancing sensually, swaying her hips, punctuating the beat with her hands. She was very expressive in what he could tell was a mix of hip hop, reggaeton, and her own unique style, making her a vision on the dance floor. He couldn’t get his eyes off of her but had to when he heard Rose next to him. 

 

“She’s something else right?” He looked briefly at the petite Asian and nodded.

 

“Well I already told her that you’re dangerous, but I guess you couldn’t help yourself, Ben?” She sounded only mildly worried or irritated, he couldn't quite decide. 

 

“Rose, you know me, I don’t date my patients. In fact, I haven’t dated anyone, at least not for a long time. We are friends and she asked me here today, as support…” He wanted to say more, to explain but something on the dance floor caught his eyes. “Sorry,” was all he managed before leaving a speechless Rose and heading towards Rey, who looked stressed. 

 

Some drunk guy didn’t get the message she was clearly sending. So Ben, being a good friend, ( _ Yes, tell yourself that, maybe you’ll believe one day _ ) stepped in. One thing led to another and a few minutes later, he found himself lost in Rey on the dance floor. 

 

He could touch her, and that overwhelmed him. She snuggled into him, putting her arm around his neck and matching her moves to his. The ideal rhythm that came so naturally and easily to them was not lost on him. He couldn’t see her face as she buried it in his shoulder, but the smell of her hair and the soft skin under his fingers drove him crazy. He was almost shaking with the need to drop his hands from her waist and grab her perfect round ass that had haunted him all evening. The song ended before he gave into any of his urges, and he knew he had to stop before he ruined what they already had by making his feelings known. 

 

She probably felt awkward because she practically ran away the moment they came back to their table. He felt relieved that he didn’t do anything stupid there like kissing her because that would be a mountain of awkward. He could picture himself explaining that his lips sort of slipped or something similar and equally stupid. But he also felt disappointed because that pull that he felt towards her was real and obviously he was alone in this feeling. 

 

He went for drinks but met Rose at the bar and she attacked him again. He didn’t feel like explaining his complicated feelings for Rey and felt rather disappointed by her strict and inaccurate judgment of his character. He really thought that she was intelligent enough to look through his game. But in the middle of their conversation, when he was assuring her that he and Rey were strictly friends, a distressed Rey passed them in a hurry and ran for the entrance. He knew something was wrong. Did she hear what he just told Rose? 

 

He left Rose once again and ran after Rey as fast as he could. Finding her almost in tears was painful and frightening, but finding out that he was the reason almost broke him. This sweet, beautiful girl was interested in him? Well, he certainly didn’t see that coming. She had told him that she didn’t want to date anybody. Oh, she said  _ dating _ but not other stuff. So maybe he half a chance because clearly, she felt their connection too. 

 

Deciding to be spontaneous and for once in his life follow his feelings, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow and poured all his feeling into their connection. He went all tongue and teeth on her and embraced her so closely that he felt all the delicious curves of her body. She responded to him equally, almost knocking him off of his feet (figuratively) because he never could have imagined, never fathomed that a kiss could be like that, all-consuming and mind-blowing. It ended too soon, but the night was young and the girl of his dreams had just proposed to go to his house, so this time he was optimistic.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'll just leave you the excerpt... no other comments needed ;)  
> \---  
> “So am I cured, Doc?” Rey asked, and he smiled. 
> 
> “Not yet, we’re gonna have to repeat that. You know how therapy works. I may need to perform a special massage to make sure you’re well taken care of as my patient.” He played along and again, he found this whole role play thing quite exciting. 
> 
> She smiled lazily, “I'm a good patient and will submit to all the doctor's recommendations.” 
> 
> “Good girl,” he praised her and she groaned. “You like that, Rey? You like to be taken care of by your doctor?” 
> 
> She laughed throatily. “I guess I do, but I have to tell you that you're the first to talk to me like that” She looked a little shy saying that. 
> 
> He felt that he could confess too. “Well, that makes two of us, as I haven't done that with anyone either. I guess, honey, you brought that out.”
> 
> “You never played Dr. Rock Hard in bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for sticking with me.  
> Finally, we're changing the rating of the story - if you're not into an explicit just scroll to the end of the story. There is a lil something.  
> I would be honored to hear from you because comments are writer's fuel.  
> They make me better, faster, stronger...
> 
> I can't thank enough my best betas ever @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work.  
> If you want to talk come find me on Twitter (@DagaDagaGada) I don't bite uninvited ;)

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/63944184b64a1625)

He couldn't get enough of her. In a matter of minutes, a teenage nightmare morphed into a teenage dream. Their passion spiked, resulting in a heavy makeout session in an Uber and a kissing fest in his lift. He barely made it to the door without removing his lips from her. He wasn’t a good host because, after entering his apartment, he only kicked his doors shut before attacking her again, pinning her to the wall and kissing her with even more hungry passion.

 

The way to his bedroom was long and punctuated with their clothes. He wanted to see her, to feed his eyes and curiosity. When they reached the bedroom they were only clad in their underwear. Ben lifted Rey up and delicately put her on the bed. He took his time before joining her to shamelessly ogle her. She was a sight to behold, everything that he imagined and more. Slender body wrapped in tiny pieces of transparent deep blue lace that did nothing to cover her up and everything to heighten her perky breasts and what looked like a bare sex. She blushed under his gaze but smiled. 

 

“So doctor, do I pass the examination?” she asked, sounding playful. 

 

He relaxed, not aware that he held his breath. “God Rey, you’re beautiful. I have dreamed about you…” He trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much. It wasn’t the time for a love declaration, so he laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. 

 

“I can’t be very gentle with you, Rey,” he confessed breathlessly. “Not after waiting so long.”

 

She looked at him, eyes clouded with passion and replied, “good, because I don’t want you to be gentle either. I waited too, you know?”. 

 

He laughed deeply, still not convinced that he wasn’t dreaming all of that. “Oh honey, you have no idea…I’m gonna lick your whole body, just like I wanted to every fucking time we trained together.” And he switched their positions, noticing how her eyes widened and darkened even more. 

 

He was painfully hard, but he could wait. He wanted to taste her first. He went for her neck first, kissing his path down to her collarbones and lace-covered breasts. She arched to his mouth, and he used that to sneak his hand behind her and unclasp her bra, and then used his mouth to drag the fabric from her flesh. Like a beast, he shook his head and growled playfully still with her bra in his teeth. She giggled and he grinned, baring his teeth and throwing the lacy garment away. Guess with her he found his flirty side coming to him naturally, which was surprising, because to date, sex had always been serious business for him. 

 

Then he lunged and attacked her breasts with his tongue and lips, gaining breathy moans from her. Her skin tasted like honey, all silk and soft. He savored the taste of her nipples on his tongue and sucked them hard. His hands at the same time explored, one under her back, helping her as she arched her body to him, and the other massaging her second breast. He was not gentle or refined. Maybe she would be marked by him tomorrow, but he didn’t care and she did neither as she clung to him, whimpering and chanting his name. He punctuated her breasts with love bites before he moved lower and licked her skin all the way down to her mound. By that time she was almost begging him in a throaty tone. 

 

“Ben, you promised… I can’t wait anymore.” He smiled wickedly at that. Guess she really was just as horny as him. But the little minx tortured him enough and this was sweet payback. 

 

He was torn between obliging her and fucking her raw and enjoying her body as he wanted, but the animal in him won and he decided to give in to the urge. 

 

“Ok Rey, you really made me into Dr. Rock Hard and now I’m gonna show you just how hard I can be.” There was a playful tone, just like he planned, but he didn't want to scare her with the intensity of his desire. He brought his hand under her back once again and flipped her over. She was obviously surprised at him manhandling her like that but didn’t oppose. Then he brought her back to him while kneeling. One hand on her breasts, the other reached to her cunt, he checked how wet she was, dipping his finger in her channel. 

 

“I guess you’re more than ready, honey,” he whispered into her ear.

 

She jerked at his intrusion, pressing her back to his chest. He bit her earlobe and she hissed. He loved how she reacted to his every action.     

 

“Beeen,” was all she managed as he tugged her breast with one hand and massaged her clit with the other. When she was panting hard and he couldn’t wait any longer, he let her go long enough to quickly pull down his boxers and put a condom on. He didn’t want to waste time debating if it was all right to have sex without, and she watched him hungrily. If he was younger he probably would have blushed, but now he only smiled cockily at her.  

 

“Like what you see, Rey?” The question was rhetorical but she still replied. 

 

“Yes, Dr. Rock Hard, I’m quite enjoying myself. Can we start your exercises now?” She was smiling, appreciating the funny side of the situation. 

 

He replied with a toothy grin and brought her to his chest once again, kissing her neck just under her ear, sucking on the delicate flesh and biting in the end, while working her clit with his right hand. She was more than soaked and ready for him.  

 

“Dr. Rock Hard is gonna fuck you now and you’re gonna take me just like you wanted, Rey. That's the doctor’s orders.” He was enjoying this too much, especially when his words made her moan. 

 

Then he bent her a little and in one swift motion impaled her and filled her tight but drenched pussy from behind. This made them both groan with pleasure. He gave her a second to adjust and started to move quick and hard like he promised. He was pounding into her with all the energy he possessed, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and neck, the other firmly on her hip. She arched her spine and ground her ass firmly into him. God, this was bliss. He felt her hot, tight cunt around his cock and her body pressed against his chest. Her head was tilted forward but she was so vocal in her pleasure that he knew he wouldn’t last long.     

 

Everything was as he imagined and more. She was breathing hard and almost mewling. Her hot little body reacted to his every thrust and her perky tits bounced, making his head spin with overwhelming pleasure that took him like a tidal wave. Just as he rode his orgasm he felt her walls clenching in her own pleasure, both almost yelling their names. 

 

They collapsed on the bed without energy. She was smiling at him, a blinding smile, and he knew that he would be happy to see that smile until the end of his fucking life if she only let him. Just like that, he realized that he had fallen in love with this impossible woman. He brought her to his chest and kissed her slowly but still passionately, biting her lips playfully. 

 

“So am I cured, Doc?” Rey asked, and he smiled. 

 

“Not yet, we’re gonna have to repeat that. You know how therapy works. I may need to perform a special massage to make sure you’re well taken care of as my patient.” He played along and again, he found this whole role play thing quite exciting. 

 

She smiled lazily, “I'm a good patient and will submit to all the doctor's recommendations.” 

 

“Good girl,” he praised her and she groaned. “You like that, Rey? You like to be taken care of by your doctor?” 

 

She laughed throatily. “I guess I do, but I have to tell you that you're the first to talk to me like that” She looked a little shy saying that.  

 

He felt that he could confess too. “Well, that makes two of us, as I haven't done that with anyone either. I guess, honey, you brought that out.”

 

“You never played Dr. Rock Hard in bed?” She was obviously surprised. She leaned on her elbow and looked at him curiously. 

 

_ Time for the big revelation.  _ He thought, taking a deep breath. “Rey, whatever Rose told you about me was sorely exaggerated. I'm not a Casanova and I don't sleep around. The nickname is just that. Plus it helps with unwanted attention in my line of work.” 

 

She smiled warmly “I figured that out already, silly. We have spent a lot of time together this last month, Ben, and as you said, you are married to your work so much that it left no time for private life. Rose is sweet and means well, but she is a little nosy and likes to twist people’s image to her wild imagination. But still, I thought the gossip must hold a grain of truth. Good to know I’m not alone in this.” Then she bent and kissed him again, making him forget whatever more he wanted to say.  

 

Ben pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. One of his hands traveled to her firm ass and squeezed it, gaining a little yelp from her. He smiled into the kiss and did that again, the other buried in her hair, massaging her scalp. The situation was starting to heat up again and this time he felt he could enjoy himself even more, having much more control of his desire.  

 

He could kiss her like that for eternity, but he wanted to taste her even more, so he rolled her into the mattress. Caging her under his body, he proceeded to kiss her jaw and neck, where he stopped to suck a huge hickey and felt proud of it like a teenager. She squirmed under him and her hands traveled from his arms and neck to his hair. He loved her hands, small and soft and curious on his body, and the way she tangled them in his hair was maddening. He was starting to think that she probably could be a great masseuse if he could only teach her.  

 

It was so easy to get distracted when she touched him like that, but he was a man with a mission, so he traveled down with his mouth, stopping only to take care of her tits, the ones that made him crazy during every training session, clad only in tiny sports bras. Now he could see them in all their pink glory, covered in freckles that made them even more alluring. Yes, this obsession with her breasts only proved what he suspected a long time ago - he was a boob man. 

 

He licked her flesh, this time more gently as if savoring a fine delicacy. as if she was a dessert prepared especially for him. She was breathless and panting. 

 

“'Is this the prescribed massage, doctor?” she asked faintly with a glint in her eyes. 

 

“Oh yes, Miss Niima. As I promised before, we need to repeat it as often as we can in order to make you feel better.” He was pleasantly surprised that she was still so much into their little game and so eager. 

 

He continued to torment her skin, applying small bites before taking her nipple into his mouth and devouring it like his favorite fruit. He felt so turned on by now. His previous hope that he could restrain himself was gone now, but he stood by his decision to taste her.  

 

She seemed as affected as him when she tugged his hair, eyes shut firmly and body arching toward his mouth. 

 

“How sensitive you are,” he commented in low voice.  

 

She only whimpered as his breath hit her tender flesh. He trailed his mouth down, but his hands rose to dig into her hips. Now he caressed her breasts as if to calm her skin down, while his mouth claimed her belly button and next reached her clit. When he licked her the first time she jerked her body under him and moaned loudly. 

 

He pinned her down with his hands and continued to lick her and swirl his tongue around her peak. He slowly trailed his hands down her body, reaching between her thighs and dipping his finger in her dripping cunt. She was so fucking wet for him already that he felt his cock pulse painfully in response. Already hard, he felt even more aroused. 

 

She keened at the intrusion and he added another finger to enhance her sensation. She was more relaxed than the first time so he soon added a third finger and started to curl them, trying to find the right place to hit. She was so responsive, frantically curling her hips looking for friction and whimpering his name. He must have found the pleasure point because he felt her body shudder violently as she reached her orgasm. 

 

“God, doctor, you sure are skillful at your massage techniques.” Her smile was addictive. “And you really earned your nickname as you are rock hard now. What shall we do with that?” 

 

His blood left his head a while ago, leaving him a speechless creature of lust at that moment, but he managed to blurt out, “Do as you will, Miss Niima.” 

 

Rey reached her hands out for him, bringing him close to her and kissing him deeply. She surprised him by taking his cock in her small, slender hands and started to pump it. When she broke the kiss and lowered herself to his manhood, taking him into her hot mouth, he lost himself in the sensation. 

 

“Fuck, Rey…I’m not gonna last long,” was all he could grunt, when she swallowed him almost to the hilt. 

 

“Good.” She purred. “I'm gonna eat you the same as you did to me, Doctor Rock Hard. Give me what you got.” Her hot words only brought him closer to the edge. She sucked his head and licked all around his shaft. He fell apart on her tongue and filled her mouth as she swallowed all his cum and licked her lips. He could only watch and smile as she snuggled into him after. He kissed her slowly, tasting himself on her tongue. 

 

“I think the physiotherapy went rather well, would you agree?” he asked jokingly, and she returned his smile. 

 

“Yes, doctor. I’m already feeling much better.” 

 

He pulled her to himself and pulled a cover over them. He was smiling when sleep took him, already planning the perfect morning after.    

 

\---

 

Ben stirred as he felt the dream leaving him, and the night came back to him in an instant. He smiled, remembering the sweet details and stretched his hand out, reaching for Rey's warm body next to him, only to find the spot empty. His brows furrowed and the remaining sleep left as cold dread took its place. He was hoping that she was in the bathroom or kitchen, but the realization that the sheets next to him were cold left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was “she left hours ago” cold. 

 

He got up and called her but without conviction in his voice, and as proof, only silence responded to him. He didn’t understand. She didn’t mention any early Saturday morning appointments yesterday. They didn't speak of the morning but he planned a lavish breakfast and maybe a repeat of the night on some of his apartment surfaces, both horizontal and vertical. 

 

He was confused now, pacing absentmindedly through his apartment. In his opinion, it was one of the best nights in his life, scratch that, it was THE BEST night of his life. None of his previous partners were as attuned to him as Rey, and the other way around. He felt like a musician playing on her body. He thought that she felt the same way, at least it looked like that to him. They didn’t speak about feelings but the mutual attraction was obvious.  

 

Now he was lost, not knowing if he should call her or give her space. He didn’t want to come on too strong. He took his phone, reasoning that he was worried and it was only polite to ask about her wellbeing. 

 

He texted her: <Rey are you ok?>

 

The reply came after a few minutes: <Yes Ben I’m ok, sorry, talk to you later, I think I'm coming down with something.>

 

Well if that wasn’t cryptic as fuck, he didn’t know what was. He was left with a strange feeling that something went terribly wrong but had no fucking clue what. Well, they always had the last week of summer training, he thought.     

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Rey's motivation behind leaving Ben's bed and house? How did he react? Will they resolve their misunderstanding? Let's find out.  
> \---  
> He made a sarcastic face. “Rey, don’t be like that. You must know why I’m here. For two weeks I’ve been trying to figure out what went wrong between us. Why did I wake up to an empty bed and you avoiding me like the plague? Is this all you wanted? One night with me? If yes, we could have done that a long time ago.” He was angry and grew louder with each word, and she wanted to run and hide in the face of such accusations. He had a point, but voicing her insecurities seemed impossible at that moment so she attacked back. 
> 
> “And what about you, Dr. Rock Hard? Rose told me she hadn’t seen you serious with any woman before, so what did you expect? You haven’t asked me out or professed your undying love to me. It was passion that brought us together, so how was I supposed to react? And do you think that I haven’t dreamed of us every fucking night since then?” She was shouting too, breathing hard and feeling on the verge of slapping him or herself for being so stupid, or jumping him when he looked so damn sexy and disheveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for sticking with me.  
> I would be honored to hear from you because comments are writer's fuel.  
> They make me better, faster, stronger...  
> I can't thank enough my best betas ever @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work and being awesome friends.  
> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/52acc10a1297299b)

 

Rey didn’t feel like getting up from the bed. In fact, she hadn’t moved from it since Saturday morning, and it was midday Sunday already. She was still reliving Friday night, remembering Ben’s lips, his hands, his touch, the noises he made and the way he made her feel. It was literally the best night of her life. She wasn’t very experienced, but the few guys she had sex with in the past had nothing on him. And the role-playing they did… it was so hot and funny. She had no idea sex could be so much fun.

 

Which was why when she woke up early Saturday morning next to him, she totally panicked. She was drinking his sleeping form in, and thinking that she could wake to this every day. That train of thought made her bolt out of the bed and his apartment. She was honest when she told him that she didn’t want a relationship at that moment in her life. She was not ready for one. She still struggled with her circumstances every day, finding it hard to believe that anybody would want to put up with her insecurities.

 

Also, there was no talk about it being anything more than one-night stand, “scratching the itch” kind of thing. He didn’t mention it and she didn’t want to assume, just to be crushed in the morning by awkwardness while he thought how to get rid of her politely, or worse, proposed some kind of “friends with benefits” arrangement. Which maybe would suit him just fine, but she liked him too much already to be content with that. And imposing herself on him while he probably didn’t feel the same - because why would he? - was humiliating for her and the kind of thing she wanted to avoid at all costs. Been there, done that, never ended well for her little orphan heart. So, the only option was to cut herself off from him and forget.      

 

But how could she forget when all she could think about was him? She didn't shower, wanting to smell him on herself as long as she could. She barely ate and just lay there on her bed, thinking of him. She was pathetic. She decided that enough was enough. A plan was needed and a good one. One that would let her get back on track and take control of her life again. She knew one thing - she couldn't meet him tomorrow, and she only had one week left of the training. She could make up some excuse. And after, there would be no reason to see him.  

 

With that decision, she typed a brief email to Ben saying that she was coming down with something and she wouldn't participate with the last week of their training. Of course, she also expressed deep regret and ended with good luck wishes for his paper and patent. She decided to bury herself in Netflix movies for the rest of the week. Her story would be solid even if Rose asked.  

 

Ben tried to call her, but she sent him a text saying she was too weak to talk. He asked if he could come and help, but she dismissed him. It was too sweet, but she needed to distance herself to stand by her decision. The week dragged, but she also exercised herself to the point of exhaustion to not think about him. Still, at night she dreamt of him, waking up covered in sweat.

 

Finally, Monday a week later came, and she was going to her first day of work. She got the text from her friends wishing her good luck, there was one from Ben too, which melted her heart a little, but she didn’t dare to reply. The week went in a blur. They were doing the modern-style Swan Lake, and she landed one of the major roles. It was demanding, but she had to admit that training with Ben prepared her for such hardship.

 

Still, by Friday she was exhausted emotionally and physically. Today's rehearsal was a tough one. When she entered her home she was dreaming only of her own bed and maybe something solid to eat. She was about to order a pizza when she heard the knock on her door. She tried to figure out who could be visiting her. Maybe Rose? They had made loose plans to meet so she could tell her all about her work and Ben, but it was certainly too early for her.

 

She opened the door barefoot, clad in skinny jeans and a tank top with messy hair and no makeup on her face and saw him. He had sunglasses on, so she couldn't decipher his mood, but he didn’t look very relaxed. He took off his glasses, finally letting her see his bloodshot eyes.  For a few seconds, they just looked at each other. She took in his tired-looking features that mirrored her own, the shadow of hair on his jaw and sadness in his eyes, and she questioned her decision from two weeks before.

 

He spoke first. “Rey, I’m sorry to come here, but I was afraid you wouldn’t meet me or talk to me on the phone. Can we talk?” He sounded like he looked, a little desperate.

 

“O-okay,” she stuttered like a teenager, letting him in. She hated to be like that, unsure and shy. It was like being a poor, orphaned girl all over again, the one that was picked on and berated, that tried to fight back, but didn’t always have the courage or the boldness to do so. She had been working on acquiring thicker skin since then, and being more courageous and it worked. Usually…

 

He entered her apartment and she felt a little overwhelmed by his presence, taking over so much space and towering over her, so she talked to distract herself from the thick tension that had sprung up between them in the small space.

 

“How did you get my address?” She tried to sound curious, but steady.

 

He smiled a little, sad smile. “Rose helped. You went M.I.A. and I didn’t know how to get ahold of you. And a phone call is not a good idea for this kind of discussion.”   

 

Her chest tightened. “So you found me. How can I help you?” What was she doing, talking to him like a stranger? To the man she got to know so intimately and who had haunted her dreams for the last two weeks.

 

He made a sarcastic face. “Rey, don’t be like that. You must know why I’m here. For two weeks I’ve been trying to figure out what went wrong between us. Why did I wake up to an empty bed and you avoiding me like the plague? Is this all you wanted? One night with me? If yes, we could have done that a long time ago.” He was angry and grew louder with each word, and she wanted to run and hide in the face of such accusations. He had a point, but voicing her insecurities seemed impossible at that moment so she attacked back.

 

“And what about you, Dr. Rock Hard? Rose told me she hadn’t seen you serious with any woman before, so what did you expect? You haven’t asked me out or professed your undying love to me. It was passion that brought us together, so how was I supposed to react? And do you think that I haven’t dreamed of us every fucking night since then?” She was shouting too, breathing hard and feeling on the verge of slapping him or herself for being so stupid, or jumping him when he looked so damn sexy and disheveled.

 

He made that choice for her, cutting across their distance and kissing her hard.

 

“I thought about us too,” he told her roughly between kisses. “Every fucking night. I can’t sleep anymore. It’s your damn fault so I’m going to punish you for that.” He bit her lip hard and in one swift movement, he took off her top, leaving her bare because she didn’t wear a bra at home. He pinned her to the wall and she put her thighs around his waist. His one hand went under her ass to support her weight there, while the other explored her torso and his mouth attacked her lips, jaw and neck with so much force that she was sure she would be marked again.  

 

She felt in heaven, and all rational thoughts left her head. Her own hands got rid of his long-sleeve T-shirt and tried to unbuckle his jeans. She once again lacked the time to marvel at his ripped chest that made her mouth dry so many times before. What was it with them and jumping each other like teenagers?

 

She finally succeeded (not easy being pinned and all) with his jeans and pulled his impressive cock free. God, this part of him made her mouth water for a change. She promised herself that later she would have fun with it, but now they were too far gone. She needed him now, after being frustrated for the last two weeks. She unhooked herself from him to shed her jeans and underwear along with them and he did the same. Next, she regained her position around his hips and he quickly went for her clit, groaning in the process because she was already soaked for him.

 

“Ben, in me, now,” she almost growled, impatient.

 

“I like this wild side of you, sweetheart.” He smiled into her neck where he was kissing and biting her, but obliged. He grabbed her hips and filled her in one sleek move. Then he stilled and looked at her in panic.

 

She was confused. “What?”

 

He looked at her and spoke. “Fuck Rey, I forgot about a condom.”

 

She smiled, feeling relieved. “God Ben, you scared me. Don’t worry, I’m on the pill and clean so no need for that.”

 

“Good, I’m clean too,” he responded, obviously relaxing and starting to move inside her.

 

She gripped his shoulders while he pounded hard and fast into her, supporting her with his impressive thighs and hands on her back. There was no mercy in his movements, only pure, raw passion and intense focus. She met him with equal emotions and energy, both panted and moaned each other's names and curses as the pleasure took them over at the same time. With swollen lips, they kissed after reaching their peak.

 

Rey felt dizzy. This was so different than their first time, but just as satisfying. Their frustration turned into passion and resulted in amazing sex. She clung to him, not sure she would be able to stand, but he took her and bridal carried to her couch, sitting down and positioning her on his lap.  

 

“Now that we have that out of the system, let's talk, honey.” He was watching her with the same intense gaze she felt from him on a daily basis, and she was fidgeting under his still dark, passionate eyes.

 

“What do you want me to say? The sex is amazing, Ben, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for more. You’re not model boyfriend material. At least not for me. You’re too popular and sophisticated. I’m not there yet, I’m no match for you, I’m still figuring my shit out and it’s not pretty. You know my story...” She tried to figure out her feelings too. For so long, she had operated without passion for anything other than music or dance. She’d almost numbed herself, and believed that she was immune to those kind of feelings. She wasn’t prepared for the hurricane of emotions she felt right now. She didn’t know how to cope with them. Operating on survival mode for so long before taking over her inheritance had taught her to shield herself, but not how to open up to people.

 

“I need time.” She felt the tears in her eyes that were the result of her mixed emotions. He put a hand on her cheek and that soothed her somehow. Why was he so nice to her?

 

“Rey, I understand where you’re coming from, but let me say something because, once again, you’re making an assumption and won’t even let me explain my side of this mess.” His voice was gentle like he wanted to calm her down, and that seemed to work.

 

“Like you said, I’m hardly boyfriend material. My reasons are slightly different than yours though. I think I’m too old for you, too messed up and, just like you, too focused on my work. You can’t think so low of yourself. You're beautiful and crazy talented, have a good heart and strong will. I feel that it's _you_ who are too good for me and my mess, but I can’t deny this attraction between us. I can’t and I don’t want to. It’s too rare to find something like that. I would like...” but he didn’t get to finish as his phone rang. He looked at it and back at her. “I need to get that.”

 

He pulled on his boxers and pants while answering the phone and she gestured him to her bedroom for some privacy. Unfortunately, the walls were thin and she heard the whole conversation while getting dressed.

 

“Hello mother.” His voice was cold.  

“No, it’s not a good moment,” he continued. “No, I won’t make it to Sunday dinner. You know that I’m very busy right now.” and after a pause. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend. What makes you say that?” That one sentence sent a pang of pain straight to Rey's heart. She started to dress even more quickly.

 

“Yes, mother, I’m meeting Phasma on Monday. Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” That confused her even more.

 

So he was meeting some other woman on Monday, but he came here today for what? A repeat of great sex and clearing the air between them? Or establishing her as his fuck buddy as he told her that he can’t deny their attraction? She was getting angry and heartbroken. The pain she was feeling now was exactly what she wanted to avoid. A pain so big that it blinded her and made her numb to her surroundings. She no longer heard his phone call. She was frantically looking for her purse as she couldn’t stay there and listen to his explanations. It was too much. She finally understood that her feelings for him were already too strong.

 

When he entered the room, clearly finished with the call, he eyed her with surprise in his eyes. She didn’t let him say anything, avoiding his eyes when she blurted. “I’m sorry, Ben. I forgot I had a meeting with Rose planned. I’m already late. I think it would be for the best if we didn’t see each other for a while. You have your work, I have mine. I think we should try to gain some distance and think things through.”

 

He was dressing too, but his eyes widened at her words.

 

“Rey, what the actual fuck? Haven’t you heard a word I said before? Distance is the last thing I want. Isn’t it clear what I feel?”

 

She cut him off, feeling as if she was being torn apart, as her heart was shattering into a million pieces. “But that's not what _I_ want, Ben. Maybe if we get some air we can meet in a few weeks and talk, but I can’t do it right now. I can’t think straight when you're around.”

 

“Exactly, stop rationalizing everything, Rey, stop overthinking, just feel.” He was almost begging her, but she couldn't go through that again.

 

“I can’t, Ben. When I do that I get hurt. I can’t get hurt anymore, not by you. I wouldn’t be able to bear that.”

 

“Who says I’m gonna hurt you?” He was angry now, his pretty eyes narrowed.

 

She felt tears in her eyes “You already have, Ben. And if you’re so open with your feelings, tell me why did you tell your mother that you don’t have a girlfriend and why haven't you told me anything about your family? I told you my whole, ugly history”

 

That shut him up. “I, I, fuck, its complicated, Rey.”

 

“And what about meeting with Phasma?” She shot back, not able to contain herself.

 

His lips tightened. “Rey, you don’t get it…”

 

“Yes, I don’t, but you’re not explaining it. How can there be anything between us if you don’t tell me anything important about yourself, Ben?”

 

He shook his head and she let her tears fall freely.

 

“Ben, please leave,” she asked in a quiet voice.

 

He looked at her with a pained expression, but nodded. When he passed her, he kissed her cheek. “This is not goodbye, Rey,” he whispered.

 

She only cried harder. She fell apart when he left, crying hard on the floor. That’s how Rose found her 2 hours later.

 

“Oh my God, Rey, what happened? Tell me everything and I swear I’ll do anything I can to help. It’s Ben, right?” How did she know? Rey thought that she was discreet, but her friend was the observant one and so Rey told her everything.  

\---

Ben had two shitty weeks after their one night together. Horrible ones, even. He couldn’t sleep, he barely ate and he couldn’t concentrate on his work. He saw through Rey's act, but couldn’t understand her motivation. What was it that made her run scared and cut him off? He tried to figure it out, knowing her pretty well from their lunch dates where they talked about everything, and she shared her life story with him. But he wasn’t good at analyzing feelings, being such a mess himself. He had his suspicions, but that wasn’t enough.   

 

But he also had two weeks to be alone in his head and that made him think, what right did he have to judge her when he had some issues of his own to work on? He decided to take a shot at that. He owed that to Rey and himself, quite aware that her childhood was probably far worse than his, and yet she found the strength to face it bravely.

 

He called his mother, who gushed happily that he had talked to her at all. The whole conversation was painful and gave him a huge headache, but he managed to get the contact information for and book his first session with Phasma Jackson, one of the best psychologists in New York, who only accepted patients on referral.

 

Now it was time to deal with Rey. First, he decided to give her some space, thinking that she would talk to him when she was ready. But after a week of radio silence he was a nervous wreck and decided to send her a text wishing good luck with her new job, but she never replied. Not even a fucking “thank you, Ben.” He was beginning to think that she would never approach him if he didn’t do something. So he did. He phoned Rose and begged for her address. He told her the absolute minimum and she reluctantly agreed, warning him to not do anything stupid.

 

Well, he did anyway, he attacked Rey before talking to her, before asking her on a proper date, before confessing his intentions. Sex once again was amazing, she was liquid in his arms, so ready and needy for him, responsive, an equal in every part. And he intended to correct his mistake by telling her that he was aware of his shortcomings and willing to work on them in order to be her equal partner. Just when he had her on his lap, happy and willing to talk, his mother called and he made a colossal mistake by answering the phone.    

 

He didn’t want to tell his mother that he was starting something that was possibly serious, because she would ask too many questions and ask Rey to Sunday dinner, which he wanted to avoid at all costs. Also, he hadn't felt very close to her for years. What right did she have to ask or demand anything from him? So he lied through his teeth. Then he confirmed his appointment with Phasma, ending the call as quickly as he could, but that didn’t help him.

 

When he entered the room Rey was already dressed, and she was visibly stressed. He figured that she must have heard him talking, and winced visibly. She confirmed it when she asked him about it, but how could he explain everything that had been eating at him for years? It was hidden so deep in him that even he couldn’t touch it without the help of his therapist, without the fear of feeling those feelings once again, without the risk of losing his mind. He wasn’t ready to talk about it with her or drag her into his mess. He'd always had this coping mechanism to avoid those difficult and ugly parts of his life, which was to put on his Dr. Rock Hard mask and appear to be a sweet, sexy, and carefree guy—and for a time it worked. Until he met her and she changed his life.

 

Rey wanted answers that he couldn’t give her at that moment, so he left like she asked, and it broke his heart. She was crying and all he wanted was to gather her in his arms and assure her that everything would work out, but he couldn’t. He needed to get his shit together before he faced her again, though he wasn’t sure if by that time she would want to face him at all. He could only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to cope with her job and friends and waits for Ben's move. How will they resolve the situation? Will Ben man up and deliver what he promised?  
> \---  
> “Rey, how are you holding up?” Rose was always too perceptive for her own good.
> 
> “All I can think about now is the premiere. I can’t let myself dwell on Ben.” Rey was trying to stay strong. “I’m not patient but I need to be anyway. He didn’t call or text me even once. I don’t know if he gave up....” Rey voiced the worries that had been eating at her for days. “I have one week to premiere and it’s difficult enough. All this pressure, photo shoots, interviews. Our manager Amilyn is keeping us together but it’s my first rodeo and I’m so nervous.”
> 
> “Don’t worry, girl. You’re so talented, you’ll do just fine, I’m sure. And about Ben, I promise you he’s working on it very hard. Just give him some more time and hope. He didn’t abandon you, he’s just dealing with his shit that he suppressed for years. He is really trying for both of you.” Rey really wanted to believe Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for sticking with me.  
> We're almost at the end.  
> I hope you'll like this chapter because it took me longer than normal to write it and its twice as my normal chapter but I'm not queen of slow burn so here we are.  
> I would be honored to hear from you because comments are writer's fuel.  
> They make me better, faster, stronger...  
> I can't thank enough my best betas ever @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work and being awesome friends.  
> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> The story so far.  
> Rey is a Juilliard dance department graduate who landed her dream job at modern dance theatre in NYC. She wanted to spend productive summer after graduation when an injury changed her plans and lead her to the famous physiotherapist Dr. Ben Solo also known as Dr. Rock Hard. He is tall, dark and handsome but also older and rumored to be Casanova. They felt the attraction from the moment they met but didn't do anything with it torturing themselves by lusting after each other. The friendly on the outside relationship continued during the experimental training regimen developed by Ben until Rey asked him to join her and her friends in the club on Friday night. They ended up having the night of their life. After the night Rey escaped Ben's apartment without explanation and avoided him, thinking that it's the best way to avoid the rejection. One day Ben showed up at her apartment and forced her to face him and admit their attraction. Once again they ended having wild sex before clearing the situation. Their own insecurities showed their ugly heads and they parted dramatically.

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/94b02687d02d4699)

 

Rey told Rose everything, and her friend advised her to follow her own words and maintain some distance, but also trust Ben. That was a week ago. She tried so hard, but there were days that she had to physically restrain herself from calling Ben and begging him to come back. He was keeping his distance as he promised, so that left her with her work and Rose’s crew. Work was fascinating, the rehearsals were hard, but finally, she got a solid grasp on her part and started to enjoy it. She was also working with the crew. They were preparing for the next street dance competition, and Rey contributed to the choreography and also had a small part herself.

 

On Saturday, they decided to have their training outside as the weather was still great for September. It was a tough one. The sunny weather was enough of a distraction, also the routine was complicated and they were messing it up like they couldn’t concentrate enough. Hux was complaining about synchronizations all the time. He was always so strict and serious when it came to dancing.

 

He looked especially gloomy today in black skinny jeans, black Dior sneakers, a black T-shirt and a Diesel Black Gold leather jacket. Like the angel of death incarnate, but with a sarcastic sense of humor. He was a perfectionist and imposed that on others. Even Rose had had enough of him already.  

 

“Come on guys, I think that’s enough for today, let's go for pizza at Antonio’s,” she ordered.

 

The Antonio bistro was the original Italian one, as Rose believed only in good quality cuisine. They visited the place often enough to have their favorite table there. After ordering, Rose spoke.

 

“So Hux, what’s got your knickers in a twist today?” But it was Poe, his best friend, who answered.

 

“You should ask rather, who?” He was grinning maliciously, enjoying sudden red-headed discomfort.

 

“What? What?” came from several people.

 

Poe continued, “Our fashion victim here had a date yesterday but without a happy ending.”

 

“Shut up Poe” came Hux’s angry reply.

 

“Oh, excuse me, primadonna, but you said something else when you phoned me yesterday, crying that nobody loves you and that the guy had Gap clothes on so it was a deal breaker for you, but it was him who left saying you’re too - what was the phrase? - stuck up for him?” Poe sounded sarcastic but had a humorous glint in his eyes, and Hux was getting more red with every minute of his speech.

 

“I told you that in confidence, Poe,” he hissed. “And I’ll have you know that I am not stuck up. I just have my standards.” His perfect British accent had only heightened by this time and they all had a problem with containing their laughter.

 

But Hux was always the sharp one, so he redirected the conversation quickly on to a topic less exciting for Rey. “Let's move onto something far more interesting like Rey and the hot physiotherapist. We were all there when they almost burned down the dance floor and disappeared soon after that. We haven’t found time to talk about that so Rey, spill.”

 

She felt her cheeks reddening. “There's nothing interesting to tell.” She tried to dodge the question.

 

But Poe, ever the funny one, shook his head. “You can’t convince us that nothing happened. You went with him and then disappeared for two weeks. And I see how you are now. Something huge happened.”

 

Rey looked at her hands and said, “I don’t want to talk about it now. But when I’m ready I’ll tell you guys.” Then she looked up and smiled a little. “I’ve got another announcement. In two weeks I have the premiere of Swan Lake that we’re doing, as you all know and…. I managed to get tickets for all of you.” She finished almost shouting from excitement.

 

They all cheered as they wanted to see her so badly. The rest of the afternoon went well, although she decided to call it a night at 6 pm and not hit the bars with the crew. Lately, she wasn’t in the mood for that. She also worked on not partying away her problems because it always ended with hangovers and poor life choices.

 

The next week she decided to go out for dinner with Rose only. Girls night out with only the two of them, as she needed desperately to talk. They were sitting in a cozy Japanese restaurant and enjoying their sushi.

 

“Rey, how are you holding up?” Rose was always too perceptive for her own good.

 

“All I can think about now is the premiere. I can’t let myself dwell on Ben.” Rey was trying to stay strong. “I’m not patient but I need to be anyway. He didn’t call or text me even once. I don’t know if he gave up....” Rey voiced the worries that had been eating at her for days. “I have one week to premiere and it’s difficult enough. All this pressure, photo shoots, interviews. Our manager Amilyn is keeping us together but it’s my first rodeo and I’m so nervous.”

 

“Don’t worry, girl. You’re so talented, you’ll do just fine, I’m sure. And about Ben, I promise you he’s working on it very hard. Just give him some more time and hope. He didn’t abandon you, he’s just dealing with his shit that he suppressed for years. He is really trying for both of you.” Rey really wanted to believe Rose.

 

She tried to focus on her work and all the promotions they were doing for the show. She felt a little self-conscious with the first interview for New Yorker Magazine, but after that, she got used to it a little. She needed to develop a thick skin if she wanted to remain in this business. The week before the premiere went by so quickly, she really didn’t notice, and then it was Saturday already. She woke up to a phone call from Rose, who wanted to ensure that she wasn’t late. She also got a text from Ben with a short “Good luck” message, which left her in high spirits for the rest of the day. At least he was thinking about her. But as soon as she entered the theatre, she was swallowed up by all the drama of preparations - the rehearsal, the makeup, the hair, the costume, last remarks from the choreographer and manager. It was madness. Rey didn’t have a minute to think or panic and maybe it was for good.

 

The show went well, amazing even. She was flying on the stage, perfectly in sync with the music and the rest of dancers, she poured all her feelings into her act, all the fear, despair, longing for Ben, passion and sadness. In the end, she felt accomplished but empty, blissfully so. It must have been a success judging by the audience reaction and by the smiles on the faces of Amilyn and Jose, the choreographer. She was a little dazed but very happy at that moment.

 

Amilyn told her and the other soloists to prepare quickly because there were a few journalists and photographers waiting to ask a few questions. She got rid of her costume and makeup. Their makeup artist put on a new, subtle touch up in 5 minutes. Rey threw on a skater dress, long leather boots and a leather jacket, put her hair in a ponytail and was ready in 15 minutes. Together with the rest, she exited the changing room. They were attacked by the press in the main hall where their manager and theatre PR specialist stood talking to journalists. Rey answered their questions and let them take pictures of her. The stress and excitement of the show were slowly leaving her and soon she only hoped for it to end. She had dinner plans with her friends. They were probably somewhere nearby waiting for this commotion to end.

 

Finally, they managed to satisfy the curiosity of the journalists and were left alone. Once again, their manager congratulated them and let them go. Rey saw her friends and made a move in their direction, but then someone caught her eye. Ben stood next to Rose with the biggest, reddest bouquet of roses she had ever seen. He wore a pair of black jeans and a tight white shirt with a jacket over it. He looked dashing but nervous. God, how she missed him. Rose sent her a knowing smile and nodded in Ben’s direction, silently encouraging her to action. Rey smiled a little and flung herself on Ben, embracing his neck and kissing him soundly. He was stunned a little, but then she felt his arms around her waist and his lips responding and the whole world disappeared.

 

When they broke the kiss, Rey heard whistles and laughter from her friends. Ben smiled at her and said “Hi, I missed you too.” She blushed and said the same, looking into his beautiful eyes. Today's success paled in comparison to the feeling of holding him. She heard Finn’s voice.

 

“Guys, break it up, please. As much as we love this kissing fest, the rest of us wanted to congratulate the new dance star too.” He was picking up Ben’s bouquet from the floor where it fell when Ben embraced her. He handed the flowers to Ben, who was smirking a little.

 

“This is for you, Rey.” Ben spoke in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Thank you, Ben.” She beamed at him and took the roses, dipping her nose in them and inhaling the sweet scent.

 

“Ok, ok our turn.” Rose was smiling and embracing Rey when Ben stepped aside.

“You were amazing, Girl, I knew you were going places the moment I met you. This was a beautiful performance and you shone like a bright star.” Rose’s eyes started to water as she spoke to her friend. “Now I know we made plans,” she whispered to her. “But I think you should talk to Ben in some place more private. He phoned me asking about your premiere and bought the ticket himself to be here today. He was also going crazy with nervousness and worry for your sake, so please give him a chance. He is a good guy.” She hugged Rey and left for others to congratulate her. Soon the crew bid them goodbye and left Rey and Ben alone in the theatre hall.

 

Ben looked Rey in the eyes. “Rey, can I talk to you? I think I’m ready to tell you some things and I would like to properly apologize for the last time we were together.” He gathered all the flowers she’d got that day because it was impossible for her to carry them all herself.

 

Rey looked into his honest, vulnerable eyes and she knew she wouldn’t be able to deny him anything. “Yes, Ben, I think we should talk.”

 

He smiled at that. “I have a proposition. We can go to my house, I would like to cook something for you and we’ll have the privacy to explain things in a calm, quiet place.” Rey nodded, agreeing that a restaurant wouldn’t be a good idea in this situation.

 

They went to his sleek black Mercedes, parked nearby, and she admired the car. It was luxury on wheels and really suited its owner. The ride to his house calmed her nerves a little. Ben only asked about the show, offering neutral topics for conversation. When they entered Ben’s apartment, she finally was able to admire all the interior design details that totally escaped her last time. The style was minimalist but with a few contrasting details making it eclectic. The color palette went from grey to blue with a pop of green here and there. It was a man’s apartment but not a gloomy one. She really liked it.

 

She settled herself in the kitchen area, watching him cook. He had the majority already prepared, just final touches and putting the dish into the oven. He proposed a drink and went to stand in front of her, handing her the chosen red wine. She wanted to hug him, kiss him again so badly, but she learned her lesson last time. It was not good for them to let their emotions rule their actions, so she took the wine and looked at him expectantly.   

 

“Rey, I want to apologize first. It was stupid and childish of me to react like that. I should have explained or at least stayed and talked.” He spoke calmly, obviously prepared for this speech.

 

Rey held out her hand up to make him stop. “Ben, I was at fault too. I did some thinking during these two weeks and came to the conclusion that I can’t blame you for that because I treated you exactly the way others treated me before, and I didn’t like that. I got mad, I chased you away, I didn’t even try to accept you the way you are. I should’ve made you stay and supported you. You’re clearly not as put together as you want to appear, and I was so caught up in my own problems that I missed that. I demanded special treatment from others because of my past, but I’ve never considered that your lack of sharing may be due to your own problems and that you needed me to be there for you too. I can’t pretend that I feel nothing for you. It’s rather obvious that I do feel a lot for you, but I never showed you how important you became to me in those months as a person, as a friend, as much more.” She reached her hand out and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch, but after a minute he pulled away and spoke.   

 

“Rey, you may be right about that, but I also haven’t handled the situation in a mature way. I’ve wanted to ask you out since the first day I met you. I tried during the training because I heard Greg asking you and I thought that if I didn’t at least try I would regret it until the end of my life. But I got scared when you hesitated and ended up in a friendzone which made me crazy. But as I got to know you, I came to the conclusion that a guy as fucked up as I am doesn't deserve such a wonderful person as you.” She wanted to object but he put his finger on her lips. “Let me finish, love, I hopped on the chance to sleep with you before I had the courage to tell you that I not only wanted you, but really liked you, too. Then you ran away and I let that happen. And last time I allowed my past to interfere before explaining myself. I don’t have a great relationship with my parents. It’s everyone’s fault really, that’s why I haven’t told my mother about you, and Phasma is the therapist that I visit twice a week. I am a work in progress, Rey, but I can’t wait until it’s finished because I may never be alright but I’m trying. I started therapy, I also wanted to mend my relationship with my parents and I want you with me if you’ll have me. I’m a broken man under the Dr. Rock Hard mask, with tons of insecurities, but I fell in love with you, Rey.”

 

By the end of his speech, she had tears in her eyes. He finally removed his finger from her lips and she spoke.

 

”Ben, God, we are so stupid. I wasn’t hesitating when you asked me for coffee because I didn’t want you, but because I thought that it's impossible for such a wonderful guy to like me. When you backed out, I had no courage to tell you that. You know the rest. My defense mechanism got the better of me last time and I assumed the worst when I heard your phone call. I shouldn’t have left you alone in this.” She felt her tears fall from her eyes and he reached and wiped them away.   

 

“Don’t cry. We are here now, together, and we can start over if you want to, and that’s all that matters.”

 

“I want that very much,” she whispered to him.  

 

“Good, me too,” he whispered back and finally kissed her. It was a sweet sensual kiss that made her heart thump loudly. He broke the kiss too soon and she groaned in disappointment. He smirked at her.

 

“You're so greedy, Rey. We have all the time in the world and I have to feed you first.” He was smiling. He pulled the dish out of the oven and it was an Italian pasta, and she loved Italian cuisine—any cuisine really. They ate in a friendly atmosphere, having the most important issues resolved. She asked him about his work, he asked her about the crew and her condition after the training. It was sweet and calming and she smiled happily when she felt full after the meal, trying to cover a yawn that escaped her. This day was so emotionally and physically wrecking that she felt like she could fall asleep right there on that chair.

 

Ben looked at her and stood up. He circled the table and gathered her in his arms, putting one hand under her knees and picking her up.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, Rey. You’re so tired that you’ll fall into that plate if I let you sit here a minute longer.” He kissed her forehead gently.

 

She tried to object. “I didn’t come here to sleep, Ben,” but it came out weak.

 

“Shh, honey, don’t resist. You need to rest.” He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her under his blanket and kissed her again. She wasn't even sure of that kiss as she was already falling asleep.        

\---

Ben had screwed up again, big time, and he knew that. He knew that making up for that wouldn’t be easy, but he also knew that he would try until it was the last thing he did. A bit dramatic but Ben had a tendency for drama. So the next week after leaving Rey at her apartment, he worked hard to put his life back on track.

 

He reevaluated everything, did a lot of thinking and a lot of organizing to make room for his therapy and other plans that involved at least one casual dinner with his mother. As much as it pained him to do it, the second session with Phasma made him realize that in order to take control of his life he needed to make peace with his past. Let go of your past - it was good advice, but it didn’t mean to forget, but rather to solve all that miscommunication and talk about all the bad blood between them. It was hard and painful, but maybe at 32 it was high time to do it.

 

He had to admit that Phasma was good, worth every dollar he spent. With a few accurate words, she made him think and change his perspective. Also, he needed to thank his mother for trying, he had to give her that. She really tried hard, even when they met for lunch first and then for Sunday dinner. She made a huge effort to not pry too much into his private life, even though she probably suspected that his change of heart had a solid reason. He saw that and appreciated it.

 

They started slowly, from little things at lunch to bigger at Sunday dinner, or rather after when Ben finally opened up about what had been eating at him for years. And it wasn’t pretty when both mother and son emptied their hearts and cried, but it helped. He felt that they communicated and tried to understand each other’s reasons, which was a start.

 

When he dealt with that, he phoned Rose. She was expecting that call, and even before he broached the topic, she told him all the details of Rey's premiere. She totally figured him out this time. She also advised him to not disturb Rey before the show.

 

“Give her and yourself time and space, Solo. It's admirable you're working on yourself, but I think she needs to understand a few things too. I'll take care of her in the meantime. She's a strong girl, she'll survive,” Rose tried to assure him.

 

He was still worried, but agreed that it was for the best. He decided to surprise her at her premiere. Two weeks was the most he could go without her. Besides, Phasma made him realize that there's no point in waiting longer. Time was precious and healing might take longer than he anticipated.  

 

On Saturday morning he decided to send her a good luck text, to which she responded with a simple thank you. He took his time preparing for this, picking something elegant to wear, flowers and food, hoping she would accompany him home to talk. He wanted to tell her as much as he could. Reevaluating his priorities made him realize that life without her was pointless—he was beyond gone.

 

“You look totally in love,” his mother told him on Wednesday at lunch. It was their 3rd meeting in such a short time and after a heart-to-heart discussion on Sunday, she finally approached the subject. She said that he couldn’t fool her and to bring the object of his affection for Sunday dinner when he was ready. Of course he didn’t confirm but knew she was right. He never in his life felt that way, he didn’t imagine that it was possible to feel that way. All his previous relationships paled in comparison. He felt overwhelmed by emotions, but he never regretted falling for her even for a second. Now he recognized and appreciated how this love for her helped him to be a better version of himself.

 

He wanted to tell her all that, but apologize first for being insensitive and such a stubborn ass. He was so nervous parking his car near the theatre. He decided not to show up before the show. She was probably stressed enough without knowing that he would be here. He met with Rose and the crew in front of the building. Rose smiled at him and Finn whistled, impressed.

 

“Damn Doc, you cleaned up pretty good. Rey will be all over you when she sees you.”

 

Ben wanted to respond with some witty comeback, but felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and ears. He normally didn’t do that. None of the juicy jokes or puns did that for him for a long time, but the mere thought of Rey finding him attractive even after sleeping with her _twice_ made him blush like a virgin. This was embarrassing. He smiled awkwardly and Rose - thank God for her - helped him by changing the subject.

 

They all went into the theatre and took their seats. The show was amazing. Ben knew a few things about dancing so he could fully appreciate the choreography and the skill of the dancers, but Rey outshined everybody. She looked angelic on the stage and danced with such grace and emotion that he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was in a trance, waking up only when the show ended with a standing ovation.

 

Then they waited for the dancers to come out, they waited for Rey to answer press questions and pose for the photographers, and the next thing he knew she was standing there alone and looking at them. At first, she didn’t notice him, but he saw the exact moment she did because her eyes lit with excitement and awe, and she was on the move. Next, he knew she was kissing him. He didn’t anticipate that kind of reaction but it was the best he could have dreamt off. This kiss was like water in the desert for him, like a breath of fresh air after being suffocated for so long.

 

Peeling himself off her was painful but he knew that they were not alone. He waited patiently for her friends to congratulate her and for her to decide if she wanted to go with them or with him. He felt relieved when she stayed and decided to accompany him to his house. He decided to keep his distance from her despite his longing to embrace her and never let her go.

 

Only after he put the pasta in the oven and poured wine for them did he decide to confess all that he prepared to say. She also told him her thoughts and he was impressed but also stunned by her remarks. She bravely admitted her part of the blame in the whole situation, she was once again very insightful and self-reflective.

 

Finally, he said all he wanted. The relief washed over him as he confessed his feelings and she reciprocated. Their kiss ended too soon but he knew they had time now. The next show was on Monday, so he could keep her in his apartment the whole of Sunday. Instead of bending her over and having his wicked way with her now, he opted to feed her first. By the end of a very pleasant meal, he noticed that she was exhausted. All the stress and excitement of the day took a toll on her, so he decided to take her to bed and let her sleep despite his raging erection.

 

After tucking her in, he stripped himself and, clad only in his boxers, he laid down next to her. He, too, felt emotionally drained, but very happy and satisfied that for once in his life everything looked positive and promising. He also vividly planned their next morning when he would finally have the opportunity to worship her body as slowly and thoughtfully as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a Juilliard graduate who landed her dream job at modern dance theatre in NYC. She wanted to spend productive summer after graduation when an injury changed her plans and lead her to the famous physiotherapist Ben Solo also known as Dr. Rock Hard. He is tall, dark and handsome but also older and rumored to be Casanova. They felt the attraction from the moment they met but didn't do anything with it, torturing themselves by lusting after each other.  
> The friendly on the outside relationship continued during the experimental training regimen developed by Ben until Rey asked him to join her and her friends in the club on Friday night. They ended up having the night of their life. After the night Rey escaped Ben's apartment without explanation and avoided him, thinking that it's the best way to avoid the rejection.  
> One day Ben showed up at her apartment and forced her to face him and admit their attraction. Once again they ended having wild sex before clearing the situation. Their own insecurities showed their ugly heads and they parted dramatically.  
> They met again after Rey's show premiere which was a big success. They talked honestly about their problems and feelings and decided to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here we are at the last chapter of this cute (I hope) story.  
> I feel so emotional now because it's the first multi-chapter story I've written and because it's mine from the start. The idea, the plot, everything is mine tho influenced by my lovely beta girls. I can't thank them enough @nancylovesreylo and @deadlikemoi for improving my work and being awesome friends. 
> 
> I would be honored to hear from you because comments are writer's fuel, and because I wanted to make it up to my readers for taking so long with it, I made the chapter extra smutty. Enjoy :) 
> 
> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> PS. I do plan to write a sequel during summer.

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/5e56461aa0fba339)

 

Rey woke up slowly, feeling the strong arms around her and a wall of muscles behind. She stirred a little and heard a grunt beside her as Ben’s arms tightened around her. She also became aware of his hot breath on her exposed neck and something hard poking her ass.

This was a nice way to wake up, in fact, the best one so far. She smiled, feeling well rested. Her body relaxed in Ben’s embrace, and she turned over to face him. He was still asleep, his hair deliciously messy and long lashes resting on his cheeks. She marveled on his face that was both handsome and fascinating in an unorthodox way. The magnetic pull she felt to him made her reach out and drag her finger along his nose and lips, earning her a lazy smile with his eyes still shut. 

 

“Mmmm what a nice way to wake up,” he whispered huskily before opening his eyes.

Rey smiled, remembering their previous evening. “You really let me sleep the whole night?” 

 

“You were tired, I was tired. It was a win-win situation. And I got to hold you through the night plus my plans only got delayed, not canceled. You know, they say that morning sex is the best sex. It’s scientifically proven.” His voice lowered with each word.

 

She shivered under his intense gaze but replied playfully. “Is that your recommendation Dr. Rock Hard?”

 

He groaned hearing that nickname. “You’ll never let that go?” He asked, pretending to be annoyed, but she knew better.

 

“Nope, I have too much fun being in your care. You’re such a good doctor.” Rey felt arousal and excitement when she played that game with him.

 

“I’m really good, am I not? But only because you’re my favorite patient.” He snaked his arm around her and brought her closer to his chest, capturing her lips at the same time.

 

There was no awkwardness this time. The sweet familiarity of his mouth and what it did to her made it more exciting. He bit her lower lip and she gasped, deepening the kiss was like breathing now, the most natural action, like an unconditional reflex.

 

He fluidly went from her lips to her jaw and throat, whispering, “I’m gonna ravish you today. I hope you didn’t plan anything because you’re mine and I don’t plan on letting you out this bed or this apartment before evening.”

 

She giggled at that. “Actually, my only plan was to rest so it may interfere a little bit with yours.”

 

“We can make it work. And this doctor recommends physical activity to relieve the stress from yesterday's performance.” He answered.

 

“Oh really? Then I better listen to my doctor...” Her speech was cut off as he reached the hem of her dress and tugged it up with the intention of removing it, quickly followed by her lingerie. She helped him eagerly when she reached for the T-shirt he slept in and removed it, the boxers following quickly behind. He caught her lips in a searing kiss that made her toes curl.

 

They kissed for ages, simply enjoying the contact and the lack of urgency in the situation. They had time and finally, they could give themselves to each other without anything spoiling the moment. Ben once again set out to explore her body with his tongue and hands, skilfully massaging her breasts and swirling his tongue around her erect nipples until she begged him to do more. The desperate need arose in her like a tidal wave, consuming all rational thoughts or limitations she may have felt. She was squirming under him, urging him south.

 

“Such an impatient girl. The massage takes time and I can only guarantee the proper effect of  physiotherapy as long as my patient is willing and fully surrender to my commands.” He whispered that into the soft skin of her stomach while moving down and she felt the wetness of her arousal rise. How those words could have that effect on her was beyond her, but they did. The double-meaning role play made her light up like a torch. 

 

His kisses were soft, wet and sensual. She felt worshiped like a goddess by the light caress of his fingers. He was taking his time with each part of her body. Finally, she felt his lips exactly where she wanted them, and her pussy clenched when he sucked on her clit for the first time.

 

She needed to hold on to something as her body jerked upwards from the sheer pleasure his ministrations were giving her. She grabbed the sheets and squeezed the fabric in her hands, moaning as he licked the path from her clit to her opening.

 

If she was more aware or in her right mind, she would have been embarrassed by the sounds that came out of her mouth but right then, she didn't care. She found that he brought a sexy goddess out of her, a woman she never thought herself to be, carefree and liberated.

 

He went back with his mouth to the sensitive bundle of nerves and slowly pushed one long finger inside her. From that moment, it went rather quickly for her as the mind-numbing pleasure started to build while he added more fingers, stretching her and curling them in the right way. She panted and made sounds from moaning to groaning, not caring how loud she was when he brought her to the most delicious orgasm she had ever experienced. He held her close and kissed her passionately as she came down from her high, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking at her with love in his beautiful eyes.

 

She felt as if something shifted in her at that show of affection from him. He openly admitted to being in love with her, and she didn’t exactly say the words to him yet, but she felt the same. Getting to know him transformed her initial attraction into full-blown infatuation, and she felt the need to tell him that, to actually shout about it and gush to her friends. She never perceived herself to be that enamored with somebody, but there was no denying that waking up in his arms today was the happiest morning she had ever had. Now as she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart beating loudly and expanding in her chest.

 

“I love you, Ben.” She blurted out, not able to contain it anymore.

 

He smiled and his face transformed, lighting up like the sun. “If I knew that doing that would get me such a confession, I would have done it sooner.” He said it lightly, but his eyes were fixated on her.

 

“No, Ben, seriously. Yesterday you said you fell in love with me, and I never said it back, but I feel the same. I have been for a while, but I was too afraid to admit it even to myself, too afraid to take a risk and confess it to you, but I’m not afraid anymore. Spending all this time talking to you, getting to know the real you, only proved to me that you are so much more than your attractive exterior. I fell in love with the hard-working, dedicated man, who is sensitive, caring, funny and intelligent.” It was adorable that the blush appeared on his cheeks as she spoke about him even though they were so intimately involved.

 

“Rey, I know how you feel, but you saying that out loud made me a very happy man. I feel exactly the same. The woman I got to know during those summer weeks stole my heart, and I want to prove my utter devotion to you every day and night starting now.” He said and captured her lips with his again. It was a totally different level of passion and pleasure to kiss a man that she loved and knew he loved her back. The mix of emotions almost brought her to tears, but she didn’t want to cry, unless it was from pleasure, so she shut her eyes firmly and deepened the kiss, changing their position so she was on top of him.

 

Ben groaned into her mouth as she rubbed herself on his chest and began showering him with hot kisses all over his face and down his neck, sucking on his sensitive skin here and there.

 

“What do you plan to do now, Rey?” He asked rather breathlessly, watching her with the lust-filled gaze.

 

“I’m gonna perform my own physiotherapy on you, Doctor. It’s only fair that your favorite patient give you a taste of your own medicine, and it’s something I wanted to do for a long time.” 

 

Finally, she had him right where she wanted, and she was gonna have her way with him.

 

He smiled lazily and replied. “By all means, do what you want with me, I’m at your mercy, my lady.”

 

Rey shot him a devious grin and dived to kiss him hard, moving her lips down, biting lightly and nibbling on his skin. First, it was his strong jaw that drove her crazy when he set it against her throat, then his neck that was so sensitive under her tongue, going south she passed his chest with wide panels of deliciously defined muscles covered in a sheen of sexy sweat. She stopped there to enjoy the landscape of white skin covered in beauty marks like the rest of him.  

 

All this time he was emitting this little, sexy noises that she liked so much, groaning,  moaning and panting. She knew she did right and tried to follow every little speck that decorated his otherwise flawless skin.

 

"Rey, do you want to kill me?" He whined, literally whined at her. 

 

She flashed another mischievous grin answering, "So far, honey, you had all the fun tormenting me, now it's my turn to play, and I'm not rushing anything because someone's a little impatient. I can go slower if you won't behave properly…" She arched a brow at him expectantly, and he rolled his eyes.

 

"Ok, ok, I'll be a good boy if you reward my patience. I could reverse our situation very quickly…" He trailed off, sucking air rather hard when she reacted to his speech with catching a particularly sensitive piece of skin on his hard as rock stomach between her teeth lightly.

 

"This is pure torture,  _ honey, _ " he lamented, emphasizing the endearment she used on him before. 

 

She moved down without further comment, feeling satisfied with that reaction. She finally reached her goal when she put her hands on his painfully hard cock that stood against his stomach.

 

“Hello there,” She whispered, admiring the part of him that so far gave her a great amount of pleasure. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?”

 

“Rey,” Ben’s voice sounded strained, “are you talking to my cock?”

 

“Well, we haven’t met yet, face to face like this.” She spoke matter-of-factly, looking offended that he dared to stop her monologue. 

 

“Well, now you have, so please,  _ please _ touch him or I’ll get a heart attack here…” She smirked and put her lips on him, and he moaned loudly. 

 

She started off by licking his head and then the whole length, next she took him in to her mouth, trying to swallow the whole girth, but he was too big for her. She wasn't discouraged by that, she worked him with her hands and mouth together for the best effect, and that seemed to be the right strategy as his reaction told her.

 

“Fuck, Rey, you’re perfect, yes, like that…” He was babbling while he tangled his big hands in her hair but didn’t apply any pressure on her head. She kept going, worshiping his manhood, and finally, with the loudest cry of her name, he came hard, spilling inside her hot mouth. She tried to swallow every last drop of him, happy she could give him the same pleasure he gave her so generously before. He pulled her up, smashing her lips with his in a searing kiss as if to show her how happy she has made him.

 

They soon broke the kiss, gasping for air. “I think we can take a break for breakfast. I hear your stomach, Rey.” Ben smirked, and Rey blushed because she was hungry and her stomach let her know about it loudly.

 

Rey grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it over her head. It reached her mid-thigh, looking more like an oversized dress, but it smelled like him and she loved that. He observed her with content eyes.

 

“I like you in my clothes.” He commented, putting on his boxers.

 

“I like your clothes on me,” Rey admitted, blushing a little. 

 

“If you’re gonna look at me like that we won’t make it to breakfast.” He said in a low voice, smiling suggestively at her and grabbing her waist to pull her closer. “I’m gonna bend you over the table and eat your sweet pussy instead,” he whispered while kissing her neck under her ear.

 

She giggled because she was ticklish there, but she also flushed at the mental image he just painted.

 

“Maybe for a dessert, Ben. I still need normal food.” But she didn’t push him, enjoying the attention he gave her neck. Finally, he sighed and let her go.

 

“Ok, fine, I need you to have some strength, so come on, let’s feed you.” He took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

 

Breakfast was nice; they cooked together, preparing eggs on bacon together with toasts, juice and coffee. It was the best breakfast she’d had in years. They talked while eating, establishing a plan for the day. Ben asked her out for lunch and she asked him out for a dinner with her friends.

 

“We owe them that after escaping yesterday when I made arrangements with them. I want to celebrate my success, but also show you off as my new boyfriend.” She tried to convince him which wasn’t very hard as he signed, there were very few things he would deny her and meeting with her friends was not one. Also, the fact that she officially wanted to present him as her boyfriend, however ridiculous that sounded for a man who was over 30 years old, it convinced him to change his plans of eating home and staying in bed for the whole evening.

 

After breakfast, they headed to the shower. It was supposed to be a separate activity but as he gallantly offered her to be first, it appeared a minute later that he couldn’t stand the thought of her alone and naked in the shower. He barged in and offered his help which she enthusiastically welcomed. 

 

Rey felt the adrenaline as she innocently claimed. “Oh doctor, I’m so dirty and you’re rock hard, what are we gonna do about that?” She watched him from under her lashes. 

He was rock hard indeed which was a nice revelation, and it appeared she didn’t need to do much to get him ready and it was the same for her, he just needed to look at her a certain way and she was wet and ready.

 

“First, I’m going to wash you and then I’ll fuck you. Is that a good solution, Miss?” His voice sent shivers down her spine and arousal straight to her pussy.

 

He took body wash that had a lovely citrus smell and poured some on his hands, proceeding to wash her body with admirable precision and focus. It was pure torture as his hands glided on her skin in the most sensual way. She would never think of the shower the same again. She felt tempted to slide her fingers into herself because all his ministrations made her so painfully turned on, but he swatted her palms.

 

“Bad girl.” He growled. “Unless your doctor orders differently, no touching yourself.”

She huffed, frustrated and whined, “Ben, please, do you have any idea how wet I am? I can’t wait any longer, I need your dick right now or I’ll take anything I can reach.” She joked but saw a spark in his eyes at her words.

 

“You’re a really bad girl. Any other time I would hold you to that promise, but today I’m  greedy too.” He said, rinsing his hands and her body and then reaching for her. He kissed her deeply and abruptly spun her around so she faced the wall of the shower.

 

“Can you bend a little for me, sweetheart?” He asked in his deep honey voice. She could probably come just from listening to him and little manual stimulation, but there was no need for that. He gripped her hip with one hand and the other grabbed her breast, squeezing it a little. She moaned at the offhand treatment, and the feel of him as he slid inside her rather roughly. She was so wet that it went smoothly and he filled her up with his girth.

 

“Oh God, Ben, don’t let me wait, go as hard as you can, now!” She commanded, surprising even herself.  

 

“As you wish, sweetheart.” He was a smooth talker, even now when he started to move fast and hard, so the sound of their wet flesh colliding filled the shower. They both groaned as he increased the pace and he slid his hand onto her clit. She felt an electric surge hit her pussy, making her experience ten times more intense. The unbearable tension built up inside her to finally erupt in waves of intense pleasure that took over her body, making her pussy clench around him and sending him over the edge in response.

 

They both panted hard, and he took her in his arms and hugged her, burying his face in her neck.

 

“You’re amazing and I’m never letting you go,” he murmured.

 

Rey smiled. “You’re pretty amazing too, doctor Rock Hard, but I’ve got bad news for you. We need to wash again.” He chuckled at that.

 

After the shower, they finally managed to get dressed and headed out for a lazy lunch in the park. They spent two hours eating and kissing on the bench in the sunny weather. Then they headed to Rey’s apartment so she could change where he dared her for a striptease show. She indulged him and the show resulted in her straddling his lap and riding him hard on the couch. They needed yet another shower to fully get clean. Fortunately, they made to Antonio’s on time. Rey wore another dress, it was a tight, deep red one with nice cleavage that Ben kept sneaking glances at when he thought she wasn't looking.  

 

They entered together with others and made for their favorite table. After congratulations and a good portion of teasing for leaving abruptly the day before, they settled for pizza, beer and some light discussion. All that time Ben held Rey’s hand under the table or put his hand on her thigh when she needed both hands to eat. She felt cared for and cherished. It was so new to her that she sometimes lost the conversation and just basked in the feeling. Her friends noticed, of course and they attacked the moment Ben left for the bathroom.

 

“Rey, that freshly fucked glow looks good on you.” Poe was the first to gloat.

 

She really tried to be nonchalant, but the traitorous blush crept on her cheeks.

 

“So, you’re an item now?” Hux asked, saving her from having to answer.

 

“Who uses that term? Are you a school girl, Hugs?” Poe smirked, rolling his eyes.  

 

“Stop, stop.” Rey didn’t want another argument to start. “Yes, me and Ben... we are together. He’s my boyfriend so get used to that and shut your traps, guys. I mean it. I don’t want my sex life discussed just yet.”

 

“But you were ok with mine,” Hux muttered sarcastically.

 

“By the way, I’ve got an announcement to make.” Phasma, who was a rather quiet person spoke abruptly. “Me and Poe hooked up too.”

 

Poe choke on his beer and Phasma violently patted his back. The rest of the crew gaped, Rey’s love life totally forgotten.

 

“Phas, honey, we agreed to wait with this happy news.” He groaned. Phasma smiled and put her arm over his shoulder. “Are you ashamed of me, pooh bear?”

 

“No, of course not, but we didn’t want to spoil Rey's dinner with all the attention focused on us like it is now.”

 

This exchange was so funny that the whole crew roared with laughter. Ever the cocky bastard, Poe, pacified by tomboy Phasma, was a sight to be seen. Ben came back and watched them, confused.

 

"I'll explain later." She assured him with a laugh.

 

For the first time, Poe wasn't teasing but sat and watched Phasma, drinking in her every word. How they missed such a development was really surprising but something told her that Rose knew. She had this satisfied smirk on her face. Rey shook her head, there was no winning against Rose. She needed to go out with her alone again for a coffee. There was gossip to tell, secrets to spill and some intimate details that should be shared only between best friends.  

 

The dinner progressed peacefully, and soon they were bidding goodbye to the rest. Ben decided to escort her to her flat, which resulted in her pulling him inside after a heavy make-out session in front of her door.

 

“I really do have some patients tomorrow morning,” he said but didn’t stop kissing her.

 

“I’ll call you an Uber after,” Rey answered him, peeling off his jacket and raking her hands under his T-shirt.

 

“Ok, then come on, I wasn’t inside you for too long already. I really miss your pussy.” She laughed at that.

 

“If you feel better, I missed your cock too, Doctor Rock Hard. Let's see how hard you are for me. Did you really like my dress?” 

 

“You have no idea.” He groaned, moving his lips along her jaw, while his hand helped her take off her leather jacket, then he yanked her dress up to her waist, revealing sexy thong he knew she wore.

 

“You’re a fucking tease, Rey. You wore that dress and pretended not to see how it drove me crazy when you laughed with your friends and your little tits bounced and your tight little ass swayed, giving me the biggest hard on a guy can have.”

 

“Well, we had sex two times already and oral, one would think it would sate your appetite, doctor Hard.” She spoke breathlessly, almost tearing his T-shirt off him.  

 

“It will be a cold day in hell when I’m not hard for you, sweetheart.” Ben took the straps of her dress down and bared her breasts, pinching her nipples and making her moan loudly.

 

“And you didn’t wear a bra.” He shook his head as if he was disappointed. “I should punish you and leave these gorgeous tits unattended, but this would punish me too.” 

 

He lowered his mouth and sucked hard on one nipple while massaging the other breast. Then he switched, and Rey could only hold him by his shoulders or her knees would give out. She felt heat like a fever take over her body and her arousal was so strong her thong was already soaked, and he hadn’t even touched her there.

 

He finally left her breasts and lowered himself to his knees before her, going straight for her clit, sucking it together with the sheer material of her panties, which only added to the sensation.

 

“You’re so wet already,” he commented.

 

She made the effort and spoke before catching her breath. “If you keep going I’m gonna come right away.”

 

“If you put it like that…” He got up and gathered her in his arms, heading to her bedroom. There he laid her on the bed and entered her in a painfully slow motion.

 

“This is punishment, I’m not gonna let you come so quickly, Rey, sweetheart.” He said but she saw how much effort it took him as a drop of sweat poured down his temple.     

 

The pace was so deliberate that she felt every inch of his length and girth entering her. It sent waves of pleasure through her and she sighed happily.

 

"I don't think it's much of a punishment, Ben. I think it's quite the opposite." She was breathless and felt the orgasm building inside her.

 

It was a different one than from their previous vigorous encounters. Even though he declared it a punishment, it felt like lovemaking for the first time. He looked her straight in the eye, and she saw the depth of his feelings and hoped hers mirrored it. This whole day was perfect, and she felt truly happy for the first time in her life. Finally, she found the other half of her soul, the one that completed her, her equal on every field. Rey felt that his eyes touched her soul and what started as a game for them morphed into an almost spiritual experience that brought tears to her eyes.

 

“I love you.” They spoke in unison as they reached their orgasm together, and he leaned to kiss her. Rey smiled into the kiss, while happy tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“What happened, Rey? Sweetheart?” He broke the kiss and wiped her tears with his fingers. He had a concerned look in his beautiful eyes.

 

“Nothing, everything,  _ YOU happened _ . I’m just so happy, I never thought it was possible to be this happy.” She answered and he smiled at her.

 

“Oh, Rey. I’m happy too. I want to shout to the whole world that you’re mine. I have so many things to work on but with you, I feel that I can actually do it and that everything can be alright finally.” He helped her to clean up and then brought them both under the covers.

 

“Ok, fuck it, I’m gonna get up early tomorrow to get back to my place before work. There’s no force in this world that would make me leave you right now, of course, if you have nothing against me staying for the night?”

 

Rey smiled happily. “I was hoping you would change your mind. I really want another night in your arms and if we wake up early enough we may even repeat today’s morning.”  She smiled suggestively at him.

 

“You can count on that.” He replied, tightening his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

 

Rey couldn’t sleep long after she felt Ben’s body relaxed and his breathing slowed. She was reliving the whole day and thinking about how she met him those 3 months ago and never thought that this could be the possible future for them. Yet here she was, happy in his arms and she hoped it would stay that way. She promised herself she would try to work on her issues too because she really wanted this relationship to work out. Having decided that she felt more at peace with herself, she finally gave into sleep in the arms of Doctor Rock Hard, no, in the arms of Ben Solo, her first and hopefully, only love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to write this chapter as I was very busy in April and I spend almost half of May in NYC, watching Adam in Burn This. 
> 
> I got so inspired that I wrote a fic and also have other NYC inspired fics in plans. If you're interested check out the [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Also, in the meantime, I wrote two one-shots and started another story: 
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)


End file.
